A New Beginning
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella was turned into a vampire in the year 1944 on November 7th and has been alone ever since. That's until she comes to forks and meets the Cullen family will her life finally change read and find out. On Hold.
1. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone it's me Gemma I have just adopted this story from Funkette who has sadly lost her love for twilight so I will be continuing this story check it out I am in the middle of writing a new chapter Funkette has written chapter 1 and 2 of this story :D**

**Massive thank you to my betas (****Simaril) and (snarkymuch) for editing this chapter.**

**Chapter 1- Fire**

**BPOV:**

I'm Isabella Swan.

A vampire, A contradiction, A myth among humans, A monster and for 63 years I've walked this Earth alone with no purpose except for population control. My 'creator' had left me to change and figure it all out on my own. I had been made a vampire against my will and I had no explanation as to why. Don't get me wrong, being a vampire had its perks.

I mean... the speed! I had always been clumsy as a human and since my change I haven't tripped once! And my power which I had to admit was awesome... Though it had bad parts as well... I was a damned creature. Damned to an eternal night. Time ceases to mean much to me. But the pain was unbearable; I still flinched at the memory... I'll never forget the night I was changed...

_**(Flashback November 7, 1944)**_

_I was walking to school, my mother at home doing chores and attending the younger children. I took the long way, needing some fresh air. I was edgy... the kind of edginess you get when someone's watching you. I don't know... maybe I was paranoid, but the feeling never seemed to go away..._

_As I neared the last wrap-around, I heard a strange eerie voice calling my name._

_"Isabella..."_

_Panicked, I turned around, nothing. All I saw was an empty sidewalk behind me. Maybe I just imagined it..._ _as I turned back toward the school, a cold marble hand went over my mouth and I screamed as I felt teeth sink into my neck..._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I shivered as I remembered the fire... moving my hand above my would-be-beating heart, I sighed and laid back against the soft grass.

I had sort of grown to fear my kind (vampires), it seemed that the most important stereotype was true. Every vampire I had met had fed off of humans... they were all evil. All selfish. All... terrifying.

I had yet to meet one like me. I preferred animals... I just refuse to take an innocent life. A vulnerable life... I wished I wasn't alone but I had no choice... I hadn't met one I could be able to trust enough. I had to admit... I hadn't been really looking but I guess vampires could be anywhere... and one day maybe if I were lucky... I would find one with my ideal and diet. Someone who would feed off of animal blood with/for me!

It was getting dark and I decided to relax at my apartment in my new town... Forks Washington. A nice, rainy little town... with rarely any sunlight.

So I ran (more like raced) home to ready myself for the upcoming day. My first day at Forks High school.

**A/N: Please review...**


	2. My cat MooMoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahh another great edited chapter! Thank you to (Simaril) and (****snarkymuch) for beta-ing this chapter for me. **

**Wow big thank you to all the supportive alerts/ favourites and reviews from my readers for chapter one! Kaycee black01, Simaril, cheesebananasntwilight4Gail, fdaleny214, ****twilightsorocks and lonni.**

**This story was adopted by Funkette. I hope you have enjoyed so far please review to tell me what you think love gem.**

**Chapter 2 – My Cat MooMoo**

**BPOV:**

When I arrived at my apartment I walked in and went to my room without locking the door, what was there for me to be afraid of anyways? I'm a vampire.

I lay back on my couch and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to come. Suddenly I felt something big and fuzzy jump on me and start to purr. I petted MooMoo on the head, and smiled in spite of my mood, he always cheered me up. He purred loudly and meowed climbing on my face. I started laughing and MooMoo rolled on his back. I rubbed his belly and rolled next to him, he pounced on my face and meowed again. By this time I was laughing hysterically.

I calmed down and decided play time was over, I needed to decide what to do about tomorrow.

"Okay, okay MooMoo, playtimes over, it's time for both of us to get some sleep" I whispered to him gently.

Not that I could sleep of course, but that's the only way to get him to go to** sleep**. MooMoo meowed and rubbed against my leg on his way out.

I plopped back down on thecouch and thought about what I would wear to draw attention away from me. What I finally decided on ended up being a blue DC hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of DC shoes. _Why not stick to one brand?_ I thought as I got dressed.

With that done, all I had to do was wait another six and a half hours, fabulous!

********Six and a half hours later********

It was time to go so I hopped into my beloved truck and sped off to Fork's High School.

When I got there I was immediately bombarded with the scent of human blood. I stepped out of my car and once I did, I immediately regretted it.

Everyone stared at me, some with lust, some with jealousy and anger, some even with embarrassment. They didn't look away once as I walked up to the front office to get my schedule. Just great, I'm going to be the talk of the school today. When I walked in the office the strange looking lady just openly gawked at me.

"Umm hi, I'm Isabella Swan... I'm new here" I said awkwardly**. **She just stared her eyes wide and mouth agape.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. Still nothing happened,well that's just rude!

I knocked on her desk and waved my hand in her face .Finally she responded looking embarrassed by her earlier behaviour.

"Uhh... I'm sorry hun', what was that?" Of course, I sighed heavily and started again.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here." Recognition flickered across her face.

"Oh so you're the new transfer student? Okay sweetly I'll get your schedule, hold on just a sec." She smiled up at me and reached under her desk to get my schedule and signing sheet.

"Okay just get all of your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay" I walked out of the office and made my way to my first period: English.

I easily found building 4, the giant "4" was a big tip **[clue].** As I walked into the classroom I smelled it; vampire. My head snapped up to meet the excited golden eyes of a girl with short spiky black hair. She was absolutely gorgeous, as I got closer I noticed she resembled tinker bell. Something about her made me comfortable.

Maybe it was because of her golden eyes or maybe it was because she was nearly bouncing off her seat with a huge smile on her face. Seeing her acting like this made me smile, I even laughed a little. I saw the seat next to her was empty so I sat there.

Almost immediately she shook my hand and said in a wind-chime voice, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. You're Bella Swan right?" I smiled but before I could answer the little pixie decided to speak once again.

"Not that fast, I already knew your name. My power is to see the future. I saw you!" My eyes widened what an awesome power.

"Wow, that's amazing. My power is telekinesis" I answered in amazement.

"Yup I know" I raised my eyebrow and she laughed, tapping her head.

"Oh right" we both laughed as the teacher walked in and demanded the class's attention. But all through class we passed notes.

When class ended she walked with me to my next class which unfortunately we wouldn't share. She told me about her family; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I told her about my beloved MooMoo.

She laughed when I told her his obsession with pouncing on faces. As we rounded the last corner and came up to my next class she invited me to eat lunch with her family and I accepted they seemed nice enough.

I walked into the classroom wanting to get it over with. The gawking guys were irritating to no end. As the bell finally rang one of the gawking boys, the football player type one with greasy black hair walked up to me with confidence. He even put his arm around my shoulder. I slapped it off like it was poison but he continued on unabashed.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton; I bet you've heard about me." He said arrogantly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well why no I haven't, and if you value your arm you won't touch me again." With that I pushed past the dumbstruck Mike and into the hallway. I walked towards the cafeteria getting nervous. What if they don't like me? What if their disgusted by me..?

This was just a big mistake! I should just turn around now; as I turned to leave Alice danced up to me and hooked my arm around hers with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Bella! Ready to meet the family?"

"Uh I don't know... what if they hate me?" She just laughed at my comment.

"They won't, I promise." She smiled up at me, how could I say no to that? I gave in and walked silently behind her into the cafeteria.

As soon as we walked in I saw five pairs of golden eyes staring curiously at me.

As I walked closer one stuck out the most. He had beautiful bright gold eyes, bronze tousled hair, pale skin with dark circles under his eyesand perfect features. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I found myself staring at him, longing to reach out and stroke his perfect cheek. Someone cleared their throat and I looked toward Alice and she had a huge smile on her face. I look back at Edward and I realized what just happened. We both looked down sheepishly. Everyone at the table laughed quietly. When Alice and I took our seats, the large one spoke first.

"So Bella what's it like to live here? Oh and I'm Emmett by the way." He smiled. Ah, so this was Emmett.

"Pretty good, I could ask you the same question. Nice to meet you Emmett, I've heard a lot about you." I laughed a little remembering some of the stories Alice had told me.

"Oh really? Whatever she said, it's not true!" Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed.

The blond woman I guessed was Rosalie leaned in and kissed Emmett. My eyes widened and I looked at Alice for an explanation. Something seemed to click in her head before she gasped and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that Emmett and Rosalie are married, and Jasper and I are married." Oh, that's much better.

"Oh okay, what about you?" I looked up at Edward; he shook his head and smiled a little.

"Edward is 100% single." Alice winked at me. I would have blushed if I could.

"Ok then." I replied**. **

"What about you Bella? I bet you have a man waiting for you back home" Emmett laughed. Edward's eyes snapped up to mine that instant and a hopeful lookflickered across his face.

"No, it's just me and my cat MooMoo," everyone except Alice looked confused.

"You have a cat? You live alone?" That seemed to be everyone's question.

"Well I have been around for quite a while now and I need some company. Yes I do live alone, always have," I said matter-of-factly.

"Wait whoa there, how do you live alone? What happened to the one who changed you?" Emmett boomed loudly.

"I don't know he just bit me and left, I've been alone ever since." Why did they care so much?

For the first time Edward spoke, before he was just staring at me curiously.

"Okay there is _no_ way you're living on your own, you should come live with us." His voice was like velvet or silk if they could have a sound, I stared at him dazed as the shock washed over me. What? No! I can't just live with these vampires I just met! What about MooMoo?

"What? No! I have a cat I have to take care of in case you haven't noticed. I can't live with you guys, your great don't get me wrong, but I don't even know you!"

"Bella please? You can keep MooMoo! Just see how you like living with us? If you don't, you can leave, please?" Alice begged, she turned her puppy dog face towards me and I just couldn't say no.

I sighed heavily, "Okay fine! I'll give it a try." This was moving way too fast.

"Yay!" She jumped up and tackled me to the ground kissing my cheek and hugging me to death. Then she got up and started doing a victory dance, making me laugh. I looked up and saw Edward smiling warmly at me, I smiled back.

Maybe, just maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: Thank you for all the support with this story, please review love gem.**


	3. Why me

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you to the people you have added this story on their favourites and alerts. Also I would like to give a huge thank you to the brilliant people who reviewed!** **MissJenzPatz **, **artzannie 25, BoundToYou** **and fdaleny 214. **

**Wow another big thank you to my fabulous beta's (****Simaril) and (snarkymuch.)**

**Chapter 3 – Why Me?**

**BPOV:**

We had just finished lunch, that meant that I only had two more lessons of my first day in Forks High and then I would have to start packing. I could not believe I had said I would try living with the Cullens; it had always been just me and MooMoo.

I got up off the ground only to have Emmett pull me into a big hug.

"Welcome to the family sis."

"Emmett, I can't breathe" I wheezed out, I know I did not need to breathe but It felt wrong not to be able to.

"Sorry sis, my bad" he said as he put me down.

"God Emmett stop suffocating the poor girl" Rosalie said in a playful voice while hitting him on the back of the head.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Emmett replied with pout.

That's when the bell rangindicating that it was time for the next period. "Have any of you guys got maths next?" I asked. They all shook their heads, that meant I was alone for that lesson but that was ok it would give me time to think things through. I made it to my next lesson in no time at all.

I stepped inside the classroom only to receive a loud wolf whistle from Mike, I replied by glaring daggers at him. How dare he? Did I not making my feelings clear earlier?

There was no point confronting him now but one more time and that boy was losing a hand. I quickly made my way to the teacher's desk, shyly passing my sign in sheet to Mr. Bruce. Mr Bruce looked like a standard teacher he was wearing a blue shirt and a navy tie followed by black trousers.

"Please introduce yourself to the class Miss Swan" Just great I thought to myself.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella, I'm 17 and I moved here from Alaska" I felt really uncomfortable at the moment as all the boys were looking at me with dreamy eyes and the girls were glaring daggers at me.

When I finally could not take anymore, I quickly found a seat at the back of the classroom; the hour passed really quickly which I was grateful for. I pulled out my timetable to find out what my last lesson was, when I looked at the piece of paper I groaned thinking to myself 'why me' a hundred times over; it was gym. Even though I was no longer clumsy I still hated sports with passion.

I wanted was to skip class but I knew that was out of the question it was my first day for crying out loud, I quickly found the gym, when I spoke to the teacher she pointed me in the direction of the changing rooms but not before passing me a spare pair of shorts for to change into.

When I came out of the changing room everyone's eyes were trained on me. I was too busy looking at the floor thanking God that I could no longer blush that I did not notice Alice approach me until she screamed "Bella" in my ear which made me flinch back from the sound.

"Why Alice?" I whimpered holding my ear.

"Oh come on that did not even hurt you and I was trying to get you attention but it's was like trying to get hold of a bag that does not come out in the UK for another year"

"Alice why does everything you say relate to fashion" I questioned.

"Because my dear friend fashion is my life, well fashion and Jasper of course" Alice answered happily.

Alice then continued "come on Bella we are playing table tennis you can be my partner." She said bouncing up and down clapping happily before taking my hand and pulling me to a table on the far side of the room.

Me and Alice had been playing only ten minutes before I hit the ball too hard. It made a little hole into the wall which caused Alice to crack up laughing but lucky no one saw.

At the end of the lesson I could not wait to go home and see MooMoo.

"Do you need any help packing Bella?" Alice said in a chipper voice.

"No thank you Alice. Is it ok if I move in with you guys tomorrow? It's just that I want some time to get used to the idea of living with more vampires and warn to MooMoo"

"That's fine Bella I can see you moving in, you're going to love it and by you moving in tomorrow Esme can fix up your room up. Oh this is going to be great I can see it now."

"Who's Esme" I asked Alice shyly.

"Oh I forgot, she is the mother of the family, don't worry she's a real softy. You will meet her and Carlisle tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok thank you, but please no pink" I pleaded.

"I know I can see the future remember" She said before walking towards a silver Volvo which was four cars down from my truck. Two minutes later the Volvo speed off out of the parking lot

Part of me was sad Edward hadn't said good bye.

God what the hell was wrong with me, was I having feelings for Edward?

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed reading please review love gem. **


	4. Packing and MooMoo drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Big thank you my two wonderful betas, (****Simaril) and (snarkymuch.**) **This story wouldn't be continuing without your help love gem**.

**Thank you to the people you have added this story on their favourites and alerts. Also I would like to give a great big thank you to the brilliant people who reviewed and supported the last chapter, MsShawtiee, artzannie25, jediahsokaroxx, Emmetts Babe, Sportfreaky13, MissJenzPatz and fdaleny214. **

**Chapter 4 – Packing and MooMoo Drama**

**BPOV:**

I stood there staring at the car park exit fora good 5 minutes after the Cullen's left.

What was I thinking? Why did I have this sudden feeling of emptiness inside me? I knew the answer butI just didn't want to admit it. I had been fine by myself for over sixty years, then the Cullen's come into my life and nowthere's meaning and light.

I got into my truck wondering how one family could have so much affect on me. I must have been lost in thought as I was nowback at my apartment. _How did I get here?_ I thought to myself.

Luckily I was a vampire or that surely would have been anaccident waiting to happen. I pulled my truck to a stop and lockedthe doors at vampire speed, as there was no one around to witness it.

In no time at all I was in my apartment sitting on my arm chair, that's when I decided to watch a little TV. I had a good twelve hours before school started againand I didn't need to sleep. This meant I had time to pack and some time for myself.

After about an hour I got bored of watching TV and decided to start packing. I found the boxes I used movingto Forks and set them in the middle of the room to make it easier.

I had been packing for two hours now at human speed, but suddenly something scared the living hell out of me. It wasa giant mouse and even though I was a vampire, I still had a big fear of mice. I leapt on the table next to me at vampire speed and screamed for MooMoo.

Two seconds later MooMoo came running into the room looking very confused, well until herears perked up and her eyes were set dead on the mouse. The mouse tried to run away from MooMoo which caused her to crash into and break several items in her efforts to catch the mouse**.**

It had been nearly five minutes before MooMoo came back in licking her lips.

"Errr Oh MooMoo!" I complained as I climbed off the table, I knew I would be cleaning up after her later. As mice didn't agree with her stomach and normally made her sick.

MooMoo just purred and licked her lips again; well I was glad someone got to enjoy that experience.

A few hours later I was nearly all packed when I felt something pushing up against my leg, I looked down to see MooMoo pushing her milk bowl against my leg.

_Wow! How could a cat eat and drink so much, _I thought to myself.

I decided to try and finish packing my books before giving MooMoo her milk but she was having none of that. She pushed the bowl into my leg again followed by her purring and rubbing up against my leg.

"MooMoo wait one minute! I have to finish packing my books were moving tomorrow little one," as if she understood what I said, she jumped up onto the shelf and ran along itwhich caused all nearly all the books to fall into the box that was at the bottom of the shelf. She then looked at me with a smug smile as she jumped down again and pushed her milk bowl towards me.

"Oh MooMoo, I can see I am not going to win am I?"She shook her head from side to side that's one _stubborn but clever cat,_ I thought**. **

"Ok MooMoo you win! I will get you your milk," without anymore encouragement MooMoo started nudging her bowl towards the kitchen which caused me to shake with silent laughter.

Within a few minutes MooMoo was drinking her milk happily on the floor. I was quickly done with packing my music collection within five minutes; I then turned around to find I had finished packing everything but MooMoo stuff.

_Oh no here we go again_, I thought to myself.

MooMoo had never been fond of moving homes, it nearly caused me to reconsider moving but I decided that she would earn to live with it either way, so why not be happy!

I started by picking up a few toys from around the basket where MooMoo was now laying. I could see MooMoo was glaring at me for moving her things as she liked them just the way they were.

But MooMoo did not move from her basket, as she knew what I was packing next. _God talk about stubborn_, I thought to myself.

I then picked up MooMoo from her basket which she was now clawing to for dear life as she did not want to let go.

"Oh come on MooMoo you will have your basket back again soon, it's not the end of the world!" MooMoo only cried out in disagreement as she loved her basket.

I managed to get her away from the basket; I then quickly picked her basket up and put it into a box at vampire speed.

This caused MooMoo to ignore me until it was nearly time for school. When I walked a step away from her, she cried out and cringed onto my leg. "Oh MooMoo honey I'm coming back for you after school I promise" I said in a soft voice putting her food and water on the floor for today.

MooMoo then let go of my leg, I quickly took the opportunity to shower and change my clothes for school.

Ten minutes later I was down stairs, I looked for MooMoo everywhere but could not find her. _Stubborn_ _cat_, I thought to myself once again.

I picked up my bag, zipping it quickly as I was running late. _Just_ _great!_ I thought to myself.

I made it to school on time which was good but as soon as I set foot out of my truck I was tackled to the floor by a little pixie named Alice who was hugging me for dear life.

"Good morning Bella, how did packing go?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"All done even with my cat being a stubborn little devil" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh that's good but Bella, you may want to check your bag," Alice said glancing down at my bag.

As soon as I opened my bag I heard a soft purring sound. Oh god please tell me she didn't but she did! MooMoo was clawing up the bag trying to get out.

"Oh MooMoo, why are you so stubborn?" I saw Alice start to crack up with the rest of the Cullen's, which included my Edward.

_What! Back track there!_ I thought in my head, _Edward was not mine!_ _And he never would be, no matter how much I wished it and god did I wish it. _What the hell was wrong with me today?

"Looks like the cat wanted to come to school Bells" Emmett cried out in another fit of laughter.

_Just_ _great_, I thought, I can't even control my own cat and I have vampires laughing at me!

I dread to thinkwhat going to happen next.

**A/N: Thank you again for everyone's support and please review love gem.**


	5. Oh No and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meye****r.**

**Wow thanks to the fabulous people who reviewed chapter four! rpattzgirl08r,****alondra**** forbiddenfruit, pomchiowner, juney83uk, Grace1122, Sportfreaky13, Apurva, ****miss swan and cb. **

**Thank you again to my two wonderful Beta's for this chapter, you did a great job editing it and I am truly grateful for your help (****Simaril) and (snarkymuch.)**

**Chapter 5 – Oh No! and Surprises**

**BPOV:**

So here I was at school trying to hide MooMoo in my bag which was not going very well at the moment as MooMoo kept meowing and sticking her head out when the zipper was undone. But luckily none of my teachers had caught me yet as it was against the rules to have pets in school.

I was in English class which happened to be my fourth period today and our teacher was handing out the tests. Just as she walked past the desk she sneezed and muttered something about her damn allergies flaring up even though there were no cats around. This made me feel guilty as little did Ms. Clark know that there was a stubborn cat hiding in my bag.

The test was pretty boring as I had learnt all of this many times before. Just as I laid my head on the table to wait for the others to finish, I felt something brush up against my leg. I quickly looked down to see MooMoo was out of the bag, kissing up against my leg in a loving manner.

What! How did MooMoo get out? I had zipped my bag up so there was only a five centimetre opening so MooMoo could breathe and now here she was stroking up against my leg.

I quickly bent down to try and pick MooMoo up but just as I got hold of her, Ms. Clark called me to attention, "Is there something wrong Miss Swan?"

Just as I was about to reply no, MooMoo wiggled and got out of my grip. She then jumped on the desk which caused everyone around me to cry out in fright.

Ms. Clark looked like she was going to have a heart attack. All the screaming had scared MooMoo and she was running straight for Ms. Clark across the table tops.

Then just like that, MooMoo jumped on Ms. Clarks lap nuzzling her face into Ms. Clarks who was now turning spotty and sneezing like mad. Alice was cracking up in fits of laughter next to me as I'm sure she saw this coming.

"Isabella," Miss Clark wheezed, "Having a cat in school is against the rules, go to the principal's office and take this creature with you" she tried to say in a stern voice but it was coming out as small squeaks which made the whole room burst out in laughter.

I quickly stood up and pried MooMoo away from Ms. Clark who had a scowl on her face. Just a minute later the bell rang indicating that it was the end of English. I heard chairs the sound of chairs dragging along the floor as everyone got up to leave.

Alice walked up to me at human speed, "Come on Bella I will show you where the principal's office is."

As soon as we were out of the room I started to whine, "Alice why didn't you tell me what MooMoo was about to do? Did you see how ill Ms. Clark looked? She looked like she was going to have a heart attack the moment she saw MooMoo!"

"Oh Bella it was a laugh and I can see the future remember? You're not going to get in trouble; all the principle is going to do is give you a warning, nothing else. Also I had to see Ms Clark suffer, she graded my papers unfairly once saying I was 'cheating' on all my tests" Alice replied making air quotes with her fingers when she said the word cheating.

True to Alice's word, twenty minutes later I was out of the meeting with the principle. All he had given me was a warning about bringing pets to school and asked me to please take the cat home.

I walked across the parking lot and got into my truck but after a few minutes of trying to start it, I gave up as it just refused to start.

_Damn truck_, I thought to myself.

I was about to get out and run MooMoo home but there was a knock on the driver's side window. I looked up and saw a tall tan skinned boy standing outside my door with a smirk written all across his face.

I rolled down my window to see what this boy wanted. _Please not a date,_ I thought to myself.

I was meant by a huge smile, "hi I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake, are you having car trouble um…" he trailed off not knowing my name.

"Bella my name is Bella and yes it's an old truck and it just will not start," I said with a pout.

"Oh let me see if I can help, I'm quite good with cars. I was working on my truck that I like to call rabbit at the moment," Jacob said with an excited look in his eyes, you could tell he had a real passion for fixing up cars.

"If you don't mind that would be great" I said with a kind smile.

Jacob fixed my car in no time at all, Jacob said because it was such an old engine it had over heated and needed water to keep it running. I thanked Jake for his help and we promised to see each other around, I could tell this a beginning of a good friendship.

Plus I looked forward to getting to know Jake more as he would be the first human friend I had ever made.

I got to my old apartment in no time at all. Once I was there, I dropped MooMoo off and I also noticed that the voicemail light was flashing on my phone, so I quickly decided to check who I had a message from.

"Hello? Oh is this voicemail? Oh well, hi Isabella it's me Riley. I need your help sis; I am in a lot of trouble and need help. I went by your old flat but you weren't there, please give me a call when you get this Bells love you, bye."

With that, the message was over. As soon as I heard my brother's voice I wanted to run, I had not seen Riley in over 4 years as I cut off all connection with him as he kept getting involved with other vampires, which put us all in danger as it always caused trouble.

I really liked the Cullen's and did not want Riley ruining my relationship with them especially Edward, as I had feelings for him even if I didn't want to admit it completely yet. I wanted to get to know Edward more as I felt this connection with him that I have never felt before.

_Please, please don't let Riley find me,_ I thought to myself as I deleted the message I never wanted to hear again.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed love gem. **


	6. Thoughts and Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahh another great edited chapter! Thank you to (Simaril) and (****snarkymuch) for beta-ing this chapter for me. **

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! Jenox2009, Apurva, fdaleny214, pomchiowner, MissJenzPatz, ****, miss swan and Cody Loves Shelby 3.**

**Chapter 6 – Thoughts and Edward**

**BPOV:**

It had been three hours and my thoughts were still revolving around Riley's call. I knew for a fact Riley did not call unless he was in trouble, which meant he was trying to drag me down with him again.

I was finally bought out of my thoughts by a soft tapping on the door; I got up at vampire speed and looked through the peep hole to see a worried looking Edward.

What why was Edward here? I thought to myself but then I remembered I was supposed to be at the Cullen's house around an hour ago.

Oh sugar was all I had a chance to think before Edward started knocking on the door even louder. Without further ado I opened the door and was meant by a beautiful pair of butterscotch eyes.

Before I had time to speak I was pulled into a hug by a pair of strong arms, it felt like I was in heaven from the moment I was pulled into his strong embrace. All I could do was treasure the feeling before it ended, as who knew when or even if we would share another moment like this again.

"Bella I was so worried! Why did you not come to the house, are you having second thoughts about moving in?" Edward asked looking down at his feet but when he looked up a hurt expression was clear on his face.

I was so shocked; did Edward want me to move in with his family? Why did he look so upset about the thought of me not moving in with them? I could feel my dead heart wanting to beat out of my chest for the first time in my existence at the possibilities of what this could mean.

Wait what did this mean? I hoped it meant that one day me and Edward would be more than friends, maybe a couple.

_Whoa Bella where did that come from, you've only know Edward a couple of days! _My thoughts screamed at me.

At that moment I was glad Edward could not seem to read my thoughts, I could tell this by the annoyed expression written all over his features.

I decided to answer as truthfully as possible without mentioning Riley. "I was having a few problems and got lost in my thoughts! Of course I want to move in with you and your family. I can't wait to have someone to live with apart from MooMoo of course."

We both turned to notice the sour express on MooMoo's face as I finished my sentence. _God it was actually like that MooMoo could understand what I was saying, _I thought to myself as MooMoo's sour express turned into a glare that was directed right at me.

Edward quickly started talking to me while trying to ignore the glares MooMoo was giving use. "Oh is it something I can help you with?" he asked sweetly.

"No I'm fine Edward thank you for the concern but you could help me with carrying my boxes to my truck" I asked while pouting out my lower lip for affect.

"O-of c-course" Edward shuttered while staring at my pouted.

"Great" I said giving Edward a wide smile which he returned, smiling his prefect croaked smile back.

Within an hour we had all my boxes in the bed of my truck. As we had to move all the boxes at human speed which took use longer than usual, we decided to play by the rules as we were worried that our secret might get exposed.

We were now finally finished and the only thing left to do was handle MooMoo, _oh dear lord help me now_ I thought to myself.

"I'm just going to get MooMoo would you like to help" I asked in a soft tone.

"Of course how hard can it be" _oh you're really going to regret saying that_ I thought to myself.

"Ok" I replied feeling slightly sorry for Edward as he had no clue what he was getting himself in to.

I slowly made my way over to MooMoo as I really didn't want her to get upset as that would mean war. As I turned my head slightly towards Edward I noticed he was sparing me an 'are you crazy' look as we approached MooMoo.

But he didn't know the drama this one little cat could cause.

Once we reached MooMoo she lifted her head to glare at me again with those bright yellow eyes.

I realized catching MooMoo not going to be easily, so I needed to get it done sooner rather than later. But as I bent down to pick MooMoo up at vampire speed, she jumped up and run across the room before me or Edward could catch her.

_Oh come on please don't do this in front of Edward _my thoughts pleaded towards MooMoo.

Just then MooMoo ran outside as I reached the door, I saw her heading towards the truck. Just as I was about to ran out after her I heard the sound of something breaking, I looked to see that MooMoo had climbed onto the truck and started to push items out of the opened lidded box with her nose .

Edward was on the floor rolling with laughter after seeing MooMoo push more stuff out of the box with her nose again. _Stupid, stubborn cat _was all I was thinking in that moment as I glared towards MooMoo.

After she was satisfied with her work she climbed through the open back window of my truck, but she stopped for a moment to wiggle her tail towards me before straightening up and jumping down onto the seat.

Before she had time to change her mind and get out of the truck I was in the driver side starting the truck up, so we could get going. Edward smiled at us once before climbing into his Volvo and a minute later we were speeding away towards our new life's as a family.

**A/N: Please, Please Review love gem **


	7. Meeting Esme and hissing

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meye****r.**

**Wow thanks to the fabulous people who reviewed chapter six! Fanfiction Greys Anatomy 1234, artzannie25, cookiedoughicecream2, fdaleny214, Mrs PachMasenCullen, Apurva, MissJenzPatz, pomchiowner, TAKCH1, GreenEyes555, necromancer girl, Jenox2009, Sportfreaky13 and ****Sara L, Me and miss swan.**

**(****Simaril) and (snarkymuch) are my amazing betas for this story. **

**Chapter 7 –****Meeting Esme and hissing**

**BPOV:**

We pulled into the Cullens drive way fifteen minutes later. Once I pulled the car to a stop I looked up, only for my mouth to fall wide open. I couldn't believe my eyes; the house was huge with large open windows which made it breathtakingly beautiful.

I must have been so lost in the pure amazement of the house that I never heard or saw the driver's side being door opened.

That was until I felt someone shaking my shoulder; I turned slightly to see Edward looking straight at me with an exited glint in his eyes. "Do you like it" Edward asked timidly before smiling his famous crooked smile.

"It's beautiful Edward," my reply made Edward smile even wider.

"I'm glad you like it" Edward said slyly while playing with his hair on the back of his neck. He then took hold of my hand and helped me out of the truck. I quickly thanked him for his help before turning and seeing the rest of the Cullen's staring at us from the porch.

Edward shut the door before leading me towards his family who were smiling widely at us. A gorgeous woman with a motherly look about her stepped forward. A second later she had me pulled into a hug before she started to speak.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Esme the mother of this family for all intensive purposes," she declared in a proud tone before continuing. "Welcome to the family my dear, I hope you will like your stay here," Esme stated as her tone turned soft before stepping out of the hug.

"Thank you Esme it is very nice to meet you and you have a beautiful home" I said while smiling brightly towards Esme.

"Why thank you I designed it myself" I looked at Esme in shock. "Wow," I replied, as it only word I could think of that covered my thoughts.

The rest of the family greeted me, apart from Carlisle who was working at the hospital tonight but Esme said that he couldn't wait for morning, so he could meet the person that caught his family's attention.

We were currently sitting in the living room playing video games as Esme went around cleaning the house, when Emmett caught me off guard.

"So Bells, where's this pet of yours? I would love to meet her," Emmett stated in an exited voice but that's when I remembered MooMoo was still in the car.

_Oh god how could you forget MooMoo_ my thoughts screamed at me.

I was on my feet running out the door before anyone could blink, once I got to my car I threw the door open only to be pounced on by a scared looking MooMoo.

I felt really bad; MooMoo looked really scared as she clung onto my t-shirt with her claws. I started to stroke her behind the ears and give her little kisses on her head to calm her down. A couple of minutes later she was purring and rubbing her head against me in a loving gesture.

"I'm sorry MooMoo, I didn't mean to leave you in the truck," I said before kissing her on the head once more before turning and walking towards the house.

Within a few minutes I was back in the living room with the Cullen's, as I walked in I saw the worried look on Edwards face disappear and a crooked smile took its place.

I tried to set MooMoo on her feet but she would not let go of my t-shirt which she had been holding for dear life since I got her out of the car.

"Oh MooMoo don't be silly! Don't you want to meet our new family?" I asked her in a soft tone.

MooMoo only tightened her grip and hid her head into my t-shirt; Emmett was looking very excited as he started to walk towards us. But his excitement was short lived because as soon as he got close enough MooMoo hissed very loudly towards him.

This caused Emmett to stop dead in his tracks and a few seconds later a pout crossed Emmett's features.

"Whoa kitty," Emmett said before taking another step forward, as he got closer MooMoo's hissing grew until Emmett finally reached us.

Everything changed in that second, one minute MooMoo was clinging onto me and the next was she was jumping into Emmett arms.

She looked very comfortable there as she started to snuggle into his arms. I couldn't believe my eyes as MooMoo had just been hissing at Emmett and now she was acting as if he was her new best friend.

_That's what you get Bella when you pick a weird cat to be your living companion over the last few years _I thought to myself, but I quickly remembered that I never did pick MooMoo she picked me and from that day she had become my only family.

I closed my eyes and the flash back started, I wanted to relive the moment I meant my friend and family. I wanted to relive the moment my world finally had some meaning.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think love gem. **


	8. Flashbacks and the my room

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Big thank you my two wonderful betas, (Simaril) and (snarkymuch.**) **This story wouldn't be continuing without your help love gem**.

**Also I would like to give a great big thank you to the brilliant people who reviewed chapter 7 so a big thanks too! MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, ireadthetwilightsaga, cookiedoughicecream2, Squeak the bookworm, TAKCH1, Sportfreaky13, PachOshea, fdaleny214, MrsRPatz15x, No name and miss swan. **

**Chapter 8 – Flashbacks And My Room**

**BPOV:**

_**Flashback**__**.**_

I was walking along the cold streets of Alaska when I saw a very large dog chasing a very scared looking kitten. Seeing how scared that poor kitten looked bought back memories from when I changed into a vampire as the memories washed over me, I felt the need to protect this little kitten.

So that's what I did. I traced the dogs scent into a small alleyway, where the kitten was pressed against the wall with its eyes tightly shut. Without a second thought I jumped forward and hissed at the large dog, the dog looked very startled and started to back away very slowly towards the main street.

Once the dog was closer to the street, he turned and broke into a sprint as if he could not get away from me fast enough. I looked around to see the little kitten pushing away from the wall; it started to make its way slowly towards me while purring and wiggling its tail.

_That one strange cat_ I thought to myself as I crouched down to see if it was alright, as I looked the kitten over it jumped into my lap and tried to snuggle up. _Oh hell no! This cat needs to stay away from me! Does it have no sense what so ever?_ My thoughts screamed at me as I looked down at the cute little cat that was showing me no fear whatsoever.

I decided it would be best if I just left but as soon as I went to stand up the kitten clung onto my jacket for dear life. "Come on little one, you need to go home it's not safe for you to be on the streets and I know for sure that it's not safe for you to be around me" I stated in a whispered tone.

But the little cat still didn't let go of my jacket, so I pried its paws off me and took off running at human speed down the alleyway. But only a few seconds later the little kitten cried out in despair as it tried to keep up with me as I ran.

I turned to look back and that was the biggest mistake I could have made because as soon as I looked at the little cat who was now giving me the cutest look that cried for me to take it home with me.

I stopped running for the moment and a second later the kitten had caught up with me and had jumped back into my arms.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me" I asked the kitten while giving it a look of disbelief. The only answer I got was for it to cuddle up to me as she purred.

From that moment I knew I had made a friend for life. I looked down to see that this kitten was female and I knew the name I wanted to give her.

"I think I'm going to call you MooMoo as you remind me of this stubborn little calf that used to live on my uncles farm! What do you think?" She answered by meowing very loudly which I took as she loved her new name and ever since she had been my best friend and my only family.

_**End of flashback**_**.**

I blinked twice before I noticed that Edward was looking at me with concern all over his face.

"Bella are you ok? You kind of spaced out there for a moment!" Edward asked, not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh yeah I fine I was just remembering how I met MooMoo" I said while smiling at Edward in reassurance.

"If you're sure, since MooMoo is busy with Emmett would you like me to show you where your room is going to be."

"Yeah that would be great thank you" I replied before Edward took of my hand in his and made his way through the house.

We were suddenly standing outside a closed pine door and a second later two hands blocked my vision and I had to suppress my instincts to attack the person covering my vision as I knew it was Edward and I didn't want to hurt him accidently.

"It's ok Bella, I just want your room to be a surprise" he whispered to me pulling me closer to chest, where I wished I could stay forever, but I knew this would have to end soon as he was not my Edward and that saddened me.

The moment ended too soon as Edward had finished leading me into the room and was now moving back a couple of steps away from my body.

"Ok open your eyes" Edward explained in an excited tone. As soon as Edward hands had moved away from my eyes I gasped, when I saw that this room was absolutely beautiful.

The room was painted a royal blue colour with a thick, soft blue carpet. There was a double bed in the middle of the room which made it feel really homely.

Without thinking I leaped into Edwards arms to show how grateful I was for the room. I felt Edwards arms wrap around me, only for a second and then he quickly detached himself from around me.

"Thank you" I whispered as I climbed out of Edward's arms.

"You're welcome" Edward stated before quickly leaving the room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading love gem. **


	9. Wrong impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahh another great edited chapter! Thank you to (Simaril) and (****snarkymuch) for beta-ing this chapter for me. **

**Wow big thank you to all the supportive alerts/ favourites and reviews from my readers for chapter eight! artzannie25, MissJenzPatz, fdaleny214, foreversyd, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, pomchiowner,** **Sportfreaky13 and TAKCH1.**

**Chapter 9 – Wrong Impressions**

**EPOV:**

I was still in a daze as I left Bella room; I could not stop thinking about how right she felt in my arms.

I knew I liked Bella but could I learn to love her? Of course I could learn to love her, I was already feeling things I have never felt for anyone before in my existence.

I quickened my pace so that I was now moving at vampire speed; I needed to be alone with my thoughts so I could figure out what my next move was going to be.

When I finally made it to my room, I closed the door gently before putting on some old classic music which I loved. As the words filled the air, I got lost in my thoughts and I found myself wishing that I could have Bella as my soul mate.

**BPOV:**

It was now Monday morning which meant that the Cullens and I needed to get ready for school. I quickly got dressed and packed my bag before making sure that it was zipped up all the way this time as I didn't want a repeat performance from MooMoo.

Once I was finally ready, I gave MooMoo a treat and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the family.

_Whoa Bella what are you thinking the Cullen's are not your_ _family, _my thoughts screamed at me.

_No but you want them to be, _a small voice inside my head replied as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I walked into the living room and saw Emmett wrestling with Jasper, Alice was reading a fashion magazine and Rosaline was painting her nails but there was no sign of Edward.

Alice must have seen what I was about to ask as she started to speak while not looking up from her magazine, "Don't worry Bella, Edward's going to meet us at school since he had already hunted this morning."

"Oh" was all I said because Alice's news made me feel oddly down; I guess I was just looking forward to seeing him this morning.

Before long we all piled into Emmett's jeep and took off towards Forks High, this was the first time I was going to arrive at the school with the Cullen's and I was kind of scarred of the reaction it would cause.

Once we pulled into the parking lot I looked out the window to see Edward standing by his Volvo,it was parked right beside Emmett's jeep which made me smile.

But a moment later my smile turned into a frown when I saw a blonde girl walking up to Edward with a bright smile on her face.

_Oh No! Was Edward in a relationship that I never knew about? _My thoughts cried loudly in my mind and I was suddenly dry sobbing in my seat.

I could feel my body shaking with sobs as I felt that I had lost my opportunity to find love as I only wanted to develop feelings for Edward.

A few seconds after into my breakdown I saw my family all looking back from their seats and I could see the concern written all over their faces.

I was still shaking violently as I saw Emmett's jeep door being wrenched open and Edward racing inside, starring at me with concern and worry written all over his perfect face.

Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me which caused me to calm a little but I was still feeling my heart break at the possibility of Edward being with someone else.

"Bella what's wrong honey?" Hearing Edward call me honey made me break down even more, I knew it did not have the same meaning to him as it did to me.

"Please calm down Bella, it hurts me to see you this way," Edward confessed while rocking me back and forth in a calming motion, which seemed to be having some effect on me.

My thoughts were screaming for me to run, so that's what I did.

"I'm sorry," was all I said before leaping out of Edward's arms and taking off across the parking lot while ignoring Edward's pleas for me to come back.

**A/N: Please review I would love to hear from you love gem**.


	10. Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ahh another great edited chapter! Thank you to (Simaril) and (****snarkymuch) for beta-ing this chapter for me. **

**Wow big thank you to all the supportive alerts/ favourites and reviews from my readers for chapter nine! rpattzgirl08, Daniellexx, foreversyd, cookiedoughicecream2, Sportfreaky13, TAKCH1 and fdaleny214.**

**Chapter 10 – Danger**

**EPOV:**

What had just happened? Why did Bella run away from me?

Those two questions kept running through my head but nothing else mattered. I had to make sure that Bella was ok. Vampire or not Bella looked so breakable and this made my protective instincts take over.

I knew I had feelings for Bella but to see her break down like that broke my heart. That's when I knew I had found my mate and I would do anything to protect her.

My family worried thoughts surrounded me and in that moment I wanted to kill Lauren for ever attempting to flirt with me as she had caused my Bella's pain and the mess which came with it.

Without another thought I took off running after my Bella. I needed her close to me; I needed to know that she was safe.

I had been running for what felt like hours, when I came across something that stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked around and realized I was in fact on the treaty line which our family had created with the wolves over ninety years ago.

But that's not what worried me! No, what worried me was that Bella's fresh scent had crossed the treaty line which meant that my Bella was in danger.

_God this was all my fault, why did __**I **__not tell her about the damn treaty we made with the wolves_? My thoughts screamed at me as I started to pace the treaty line over and over again.

My Bella being in danger was just too much; I had to get to her. Without a second thought I crossed the treaty line and started tracking Bella's scent again.

**BPOV:**

I could never stop I had to get away from here. So I ran. I ran until the smell of wet dog filled my nostrils but even that didn't stop me it only distracted me for a moment.

I simply didn't care about anything anymore, I felt so broken. I had finally found my mate, the person I was truly meant to be with and it was all for nothing as Edward didn't share my feelings.

Which caused more pain than I ever thought possible. Let me explain; when a vampire mates, they mate for life which meant I would never have these feelings for another. Not that I wanted to, Edward was my perfect match in every way and I would truly love him forever.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a sharp pain running through my back as my body lurched forward as I hit the cold hard ground.

What the hell just happened? Vampires were not to be able to feel physical pain! I questioned my mind silently. Before turning my head a little to the side to be met by a grey wolf snarling in my face.

I quickly leapt up ignoring the pain in my back as I started hissing at the grey wolf. Moving my body to try and get out of the way seemed impossible but I had to try, so that's what I did I moved a little to the side only to feel myself flying backwards all over again.

This time the grey wolf was on top of me and I could feel its anger. The wolf's body was very tense as it tried to hold me to the ground.

I felt like crying tears that would never come. How I could have been so stupid? I should have turned round the moment I smelt that something was off.

Goodbye Edward my soul cried out as all I felt was regret and all I wanted was Edward to be holding me in his arms. With my final goodbye made I closed my eyes and waited for more pain and then death to overcome me as I couldn't see a way out of this mess.

As I heard the snarling getting closer, I felt fear take over my body. I wanted to fight but I saw no point in fighting any more, not without Edward anyway.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt the wolf's weight being lifted off of my body. Followed by the wolf wimping in pain as it was thrown across the woods. I looked up to see Edward crotched over in a protective stance in front of me which bought butterflies to my stomach and hope to my heart.

Edward was growling deeply at the wolf in front of us, as it tried to approach again. I managed to get up as I ignored the pain going through my body; I needed to help Edward in any way possible. I promised myself in that second I would protect Edward no matter what, as this was my fault and I could not bear to lose him to this animal that wanted to kill me.

Without hesitation I walked to Edward's side and growled fiercely from my chest. Edward's eyes went as wide as saucers as he tried to push me back behind it but it was a failed attempt as I refused to move from Edward's side.

"Bella Please you have to get behind me, it's not safe please" Edward pleaded as the wolf grew closer.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't do that, you have a family that loves you dearly and I have no one but MooMoo" I said in a sad tone before whispering " Take care of MooMoo Edward" before I leapt forward and attacked the wolf to the ground.

The next thing I knew I heard a desperate cry come from Edward as he leapt forward to help me.

As we were rolling around fighting the animal which was doing everything it could to fight back. Edward said the word's that I would die to hear "Bella you have me god dam it I love you and I am not going to lose you now".

With that I heard a snap as Edward broke the wolfs neck and it fell limply to the floor. Suddenly I was being lifted into Edward's arms as he spoke "We need to get out of here Bella, We have broken the treaty, killed one of the shape shifters, and it's not safe in Forks anymore".

"Oh" was all I got a chance to say before Edward pulled me tighter to his body as he took off running.

I could tell that me were safe now as me were no longer in la Push so I stated my thoughts "did you mean what you said to me back there Edward? When you said you loved me!"

As I looked up I saw Edward's brilliant croaked smile that bought a new round of Butterflies to my stomach.

"Yes Bella I meant every word, I love you so much Bella and I know I haven't known you for very long but something inside of me knows you're the one. Bella would you do me the honour of becoming my girl friend" Edward asked softly and I could tell he was very nervous as he was looking at the floor while waiting for my answer.

"Of course I will Edward" I replied happily.

A look of shock crossed Edward's features before he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you" he whispered back before nuzzling into my neck and before I could stop myself I spook the words that my heart wanted to scream, "I love you to Edward".

Edward smiled brightly as he continued to run with me in his arms, when I wanted to stay forever.

**A/N: So what do you think of the now beta-ed chapter please review and let me know if you haven't already love gem.**


	11. Alice's Vision and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Once again I would like to thank my dazzling betas for their help in editing this story! So thank you (****Simaril) and (snarkymuch.)**

**Also thank you to my wonderful readers who review chapter ten! Bee1982, Potter Charmed Child, littlelizruth, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, DominiqueSkyCullen98, foreversyd, team jacob 4 ever126, Lauren xoxox, pomchiowner, cookiedoughicecream2, Jenox2009, juney83uk, artzannie25,MissJenzPatz, Maestro4EvarMore and ALICESTAR100. **

**Chapter 11 – Alice's Vision and Family**

**APOV:**

I was sitting on the sofa; cuddling up to Jasper when I felt my vision go blank and my body start to tremble slightly. I knew from that moment that I was being pulled into a strong vision.

A few seconds later my vision occurred and it was affected by a decision Edward was making or had made; I could tell I was seeing Edward's future as he was chasing something or someone.

The best I could guess would be that he was chasing Bella as I didn't need to be able to see the future, to know that they were perfect for each other and that Edward didn't want to lose her because of Lauren's stupid behaviour.

I was bought out of my thoughts when suddenly my vision changed, Edward was starting to slow down which confused me greatly until I saw the treaty line and I silently begged that he wouldn't cross the treaty line. But I knew that if Bella had gone over the treaty line, then so would Edward out of the fear of losing her.

Edward was pacing back and forth along the treaty line, like he was trying to clear his thoughts, when all of a sudden he ran forward over the treaty line.

I wanted to get out of my vision but I had a funny feeling that I should wait until it played out as I knew that breaking the treaty could affect us all.

My vision was starting to end I could sense it but just before everything in my vision came to a halt, I saw a panicked look on Edward's face that sent shivers down my spine.

As I opened my eyes I felt the strong arms of my husband, Jasper locked around me, which helped a little but I still managed to end up dry sobbing in his arms.

"Alice its ok, what did you see?" Jasper asked while sending a calming wave towards me, I hated how his gift could affect me so but I also loved him dearly for caring so deeply.

"Ed-ward" I shuttered before I was able to continue "He broke the treaty" I sobbed.

"What do you mean he broke the treaty? Why on earth would Edward do that when he helped to create it?" Jasper replied as he pulled me tightly against his body as if to protect me.

Sensing that the rest of the family were in the room and wanted an explanation I tried to pull myself together so that I could explain what was happening.

Carlisle was the first to address the matter "Alice dear, did you see why Edward broke the treaty in your vision?"

"He was chasing something, or someone, my only guess is that Bella crossed the treaty line as it would be the only thing that could cause Edward to cross the treaty as he cares about her deeply" I replied as my thoughts came to me.

"Oh, Edward has affection for Bella?" Carlisle asked as Esme beamed.

"Yes but after they crossed the treaty line I think something went wrong as the last thing I saw was the panicked look on Edward's face, I've been trying to see him again but I can't see anything it's like I'm blind" I muttered as I looked away from the rest of the family. I really didn't want to see the expressions on their faces.

"Alice please tell me they're ok" Esme cried as she took a step forward.

"I'm not sure Esme, I can't see them" I said as I turned to sob once more in Jasper arms, I just felt so useless. I really wanted to be able to give the family answers but my visions were blinded which made me feel very uneasy.

A moment later I heard Esme's sobs fill the room followed by a roar in anger from Emmett.

"I promise if they hurt Edward or Bella I will kill them all singlehandedly" Emmett shouted as he started to pace the room. A moment later I was pulled into a vision where Emmett went off running to try and help Edward and Bella.

But luckily I was able to stop him as I pulled out of my vision and shouted to Carlisle to grab Emmett and only a moment later I saw Emmett struggling in Carlisle arms.

"Let me go, I can't just sit here" Emmett shouted at Carlisle.

Suddenly my vision clouded again and I saw Edward running across the treaty line with Bella in his arms, my insides were doing a dance as I could finally see them safe and in the end that's all that mattered to this family.

I pulled out of my vision with a bright smile on my face. "They're ok" I shouted as I happily bounced out of Jaspers arms and started doing a little dance which caused the family to burst out laughing.

"Ok everyone we need to start packing as the fact of the matter is that Edward broke the treaty to get Bella back, so we need to pack what we need and fast. We need to be ready to leave Forks within the hour" Carlisle stated in a stern tone before he ran at vampire speed towards his office.

I only hoped this would be enough and that the wolves would just let our family be, but what I didn't know was that Edward had killed a pack member and at that moment the wolves had just come across their dead friend.

**A/N: If you are new to this story please review love gem. **


	12. Leaving Forks and Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Simaril) and (****snarkymuch) are my brilliant betas it is thanks to them that I will be continuing this story.**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter eleven!****TwilightAndJBfan, xXSqueakXx,****artzannie25, cookiedoughicecream2, foreversyd, littlelizruth,****DominiqueSkyCullen98, juney83uk,****Lauren xoxox, Sammieexx, fdaleny214, TAKCH1, ****Ibet Macias, Toots24**

**Chapter 12 – Leaving Forks and Anger**

**BPOV:**

When we finally arrived home we could hear the rustling of boxes, which could only mean one thing, Alice must have had a vision of what happened in La push and warned the family that we need to leave and quick.

All of a sudden I was knocked to the floor as my crazy little pixie of a sister hugged me for dear life before turning and pulling Edward into a fierce hug.

"Do you know how worried the family was? You could have been killed!" she muttered as she glared between me and Edward.

"It's my fault Alice; I was the one that crossed the treaty line. If it wasn't for Edward I would have been dead by now" I replied and just as I was finishing my speech Edward let out a fierce growl.

"I would never let anything happen to you Bella, you're my life now" he said before he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his body.

Alice looked shell shocked but only for a moment. The next thing I knew there was a hyperactive pixie jumping up and down in front of me, squealing with joy.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for you" she squealed clapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Thank you" I whispered quietly as I tried to hide my face against Edward sculpted body. I felt a quiet laugh shudder through Edward's body before he laid a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Ok guys enough of the lovey dovey stuff, you need to grab anything you need because we are leaving in twenty-two minutes and thirty -seven seconds" Alice said sternly as she walked at human pace back towards her and Jasper's room.

"Come on love, we need to be quick" Edward said urgently but his voice was also laced with love and fear.

The next twenty-two minutes went rather quickly and before we knew it the whole family was gathered by the front door waiting to leave.

"Ok the treaty has been broken so I don't want us travelling in small groups, so Alice and Jasper will be in the Volvo with Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett you will be coming with me and Esme in the Mercedes" Carlisle addressed the family in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

We all packed into cars quickly before we took off with Carlisle leading in his Mercedes.

A few minutes later we passed the _Thank You For Visiting Forks Sign _and I prayed silently that the Cullen's would be ok. I didn't really care what happened to me but the Cullen's meant the world to me and I refused to let anything bad happen to them because of my own stupidity.

If I had to die to keep my family safe then so be it, I thought to myself. Then I felt a spark fly through my skin as Edward grasped my hand in his across the console.

But all of a sudden our moment was ruined by as MooMoo jumped onto my lap and started meowing impatiently.

"What is it girl" I asked as I gently stroked behind her ear which caused her to purr in approval. Before jumping onto Edward's lap and snuggling up against his legs.

MooMoo had taken quiet a shine to Edward, which I was grateful for as she could be very picky when it came to men.

_Flashback_

MooMoo was snuggled up in her basket, while I was flipping through different channels trying to find something decent to watch. When suddenly there was a shallow but firm knock on the front door which caused MooMoo to jump out of her sleep.

She glared towards the door until I blocked her view to open the door.

"Hello may I help you" I asked in a confused tone as I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Yes I'm here to deliver a parcel for a Miss Isabella Swan" he replied with a dazed look on his face as he stared at me.

"Oh that's me, do I need to sign something?" I asked as I glimpsed at the package in his hands.

But all of a sudden the delivery guy caught me off guard by moving slightly forward which caused me to take a step back. Just then I heard a loud hissing sound coming from beside me and sure enough there MooMoo was on the floor next to me baring her teeth at the stranger.

The man looked shocked for a moment afterwards but recovered quickly, before speaking in a low voice "Oh what a cute cat you have Miss Swan," as he reached out to stroke MooMoo.

But that's when everything changed; all of a sudden MooMoo was clawing onto his free hand hissing fiercely as he tried to get her to stop.

I could see the tears brimming in his eyes so I quickly assisted with moving MooMoo, lucky she let go hastily but the man did not look very happy. I mean would you if a cat tried to claw your hand off?

"Your cat's a freak lady," he shouted as he speedily made his way back down the driveway.

As I set MooMoo on the floor, so that I could pick up she took off running down the driveway which caused the guy to curse and leg it to his van. Once safely inside he took off rapidly, only leaving the dust behind him.

Once MooMoo was satisfied he wasn't coming back, she strolled back into the house like nothing had happened. That day taught me valuable lessons, one: never cross MooMoo and two: Keep her away from men that wake her up as she was such a drama queen.

End of Flash back.

"Bella love, are you ok? You just looked really spaced out for a moment," Edward asked in concern.

"I'm fine just remembering what a pain in my backside MooMoo could be" I said giving Edward's hand a reassuring squeeze while a quiet laugh shook my body.

"Oh I can believe that Bella" Edward replied promptly as he stared down at MooMoo, who was now asleep on his lap and all I could think to myself was what a family. Before I turned to look at the views that were blurring past as we tried to escape.

**JBPOV- Back at the Cullen's:**

I can't believe they managed to escape; Paul had been one of most trusted pack members and my friend. My anger boiled as I pictured Paul lying died on the ground, and I promised myself that I was going to make the Cullen's and the brown haired vampire pay for what they had done.

The picture frame that was currently in my gasp cracked under my pressure and I started forming plans in my head. But this meant we had to find them first as they were going to pay very dearly for what they did to our friend and brother Paul.

**A/N: Ahh drama what will Jacob do? Please review love gem.**


	13. Anger Makes You Blind

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow this short chapter just got better thanks to my brilliant beta's (****Simaril) and (****snarkymuch82) So here's a big thank you to them xoxox love gem**

**I would like to say a quick thank you too! love109, Squeak the bookworm, Angeldolphin01, DominiqueSkyCullen98, MrsElrohir Ancalime, Cottencandy26, juney83uk, Sydneeannmarie, fdaleny214, littlelizruth, Katy2012 and artzannie25.**

**Chapter 13-****Anger Makes You Blind**

**JBPOV: **

I kept the promise that I made Paul that night by tracking the Cullen's silently through the edge of the night.

The wind was howling in my ears as it blew my fur in all different directions, I could hear the rest of the packs worried thoughts as I tried not to disclose mine. I couldn't let them come after me; they would only stop me from doing what I needed to do. I tried to kept my whereabouts a secret from them which was difficult as our minds were still linked.

]You see Sam; our Alpha had decided that even though Paul was in his rights to attack, he should have waited to hear the reason as it was clear the new vampire girl did not know the treaty, and that's why the youngest Cullen decided to attack. Sam described that the bloodsucker only attacked to protect his mate and any of us would have done the same.

Sam decided not to go after the Cullen's even though they had killed one of our own. He said that unless the Cullen's broke the treaty without just cause, then they would be free to go but they would never be forgiven for what they had done.

To say I was angry was an understatement; how could the pack turn their backs on what happened to Paul and just get on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened?

Without a more than a moment's hesitation I disobeyed my Alpha and took off into the woods. Sadly the disconnection was not enough, I had not separated fully. It meant I could still hear the packs thoughts and they could still hear mine.

So that's why I was here, tracking the Cullen's alone. I would have revenge for my friend death; the Cullen's were going to pay, beginning with that female bloodsucker who started this all.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and review please.**


	14. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello my dear readers here is another beta-ed chapter for you done by one of my brilliant beta's (****snarkymuch.)**

**Ok big thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites alerts and to the wonderful people that made my life happier by reviewing chapter 13! Littlelizruth, Angeldolphin01, DominiqueSkyCullen98, MrsElrohir Ancalime, cookiedoughicecream2, xXSqueakXx, Tampra Weaver, artzannie25, Maestro and DxTwilightsBishxD.**

**Chapter14- ****Decisions**

**BPOV:**

The Cullen's and I finally decided that we would settle down in Yakutat, Alaska as it would be easy to hide there. It rained often which meant that our tracks would be washed away on a regular basis which meant that we would be almost impossible to track. I only prayed it would be enough to keep the Cullen's and myself safe.

Carlisle had managed to get us a two story house right on the edge of a nice wooded area where there would be plenty of wildlife to sustain us. The house was beautiful; it reminded me so much of the house they had back in Forks. The walls were all painted in pale colours which provided a calm atmosphere and there were different kinds of carpets in each room which gave each room a different personality.

The family was being dragged into going furniture shopping with Alice as the Cullen's had built this house from scratch which meant that there was no furniture in any of the rooms. This gave me the opportunity to sort out the loose ends I had left in Alaska before they became a problem.

It pleased me greatly to be able to do this as it gave me the opportunity to see my brother before he realized I was back in Alaska and paid an unexpected visit to the Cullen's and I.

Luckily Alice must have seen what I needed to do and decided to help me as I remembered the conversation that made it possible for me to be able to confront Riley without the Cullen's, getting involved.

_**Flash back:**_

"_Ok everyone we're all going shopping," Alice shouted excitedly as she bounced up and down on the spot._

"_Alice dear do you really thing this is the best time to go shopping?" Esme replied in calm a motherly tone._

"_Why it wouldn't be? I mean if those dogs try to follow us our scents would have been washed away by now. Carlisle managed to sell the Mercedes and Edward got a new Volvo, so why is everyone still on edge. We're basically impossible to track." Alice muttered on and on as Edward winced at the mention of his pride and joy._

_I knew Edward loved his Volvo, it made me feel really bad when __he __had to sell it to keep the family safe. So I did the only thing I could think of, I went and bought him a new Volvo. Of course Edward was grateful but I could tell that it __wasn't __the same to him._

_I was brought out of my musing as I heard Edward reply in a serious tone, "It's still not safe Alice, __those __dogs could come across our scent if we leave the house, I suggest __we __stay put for a little while." __Redundant, you already explained he was speaking in a serious tone._

"_Edward, you know as well as I do that we need to keep up with human appearance. So how is it going to look if our family lives in an empty house?" Alice questioned firmly._

"_I'm afraid Alice is right, I am sure that the news of our families arrival __has begun__ to spread already and you know that their bound to introduce themselves in a small town like this," Carlisle said in quietly._

"_Fine we all go together," Esme stated in a final tone that left little room for arguments._

"_Actually would you guys mind if I sit this one out? It's just I'm finding __it__ very hard to think clearly at the moment and I think some alone time is just what I need," I asked softly in hopes that they would not see through my lie._

"_What Bella? You know I'm not going to leave your side. That's out of the question, I nearly lost you when you crossed the treaty __line __and I will not leave you while __those __dogs are on the __loose__," Edward replied sternly as he pulled me closely to his chest before he laid a gentle kiss onto my forehead._

"_Edward I need to clear my thoughts, please," I muttered before quickly looking down at the floor._

"_Bella please you know I will not leave you alone while there's __any __danger of me losing you" Edward said lovingly as his butterscotch eyes meet mine._

"_You won't lose me Edward, go with your family and I will be waiting for you when you come home," __I replied gently trying to hide the urgency in my voice._

"_Can't I stay with you Bella?" Edward __pleaded._

"_Absolutely not Edward Cullen____you are coming with us__" Alice replied before throwing a quick wink in my direction which confirmed that Alice had in fact had a __vision __of where I was about to go._

"_But Alice it's too dangerous for Bella to be here by herself, I refuse to g. I need to know she safe, after all she is my only reason for living now," Edward __argued __in a stern tone. _

"_Edward listen to me I will fine" I said as I stared directly into his butterscotch eyes._

" _Fine but I don't like it and mark my word Isabella Marie Swan if I come back and find a hair out of place you are never leaving my sight again," Edward growled softly before pulling me into a passionate kiss._

_The kiss lasted for a long while before a loud cough interrupted our bliss and Alice quickly ran forward. _

"_Edward you will be travelling with the guys in the Volvo and the girls will be following in the mini," Alice stated before Edward turned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, muttering a quiet 'please be safe'. Then before I knew what was happening Edward __was gone__, leaving only __Alice and I._

"_Good luck Bella," Alice whispered as she pulled me into a soft hug. _

"_Thank you Alice," muttered as Alice pulled out of our embrace and ran out the front door, leaving me to my thoughts._

_**End of Flash back.**_

I knew the reunion would not be about bonding in a brotherly, sisterly fashion. No, it would be about Riley and I sorting things out so he would never need to contact me again. I still remembered the phone call that Riley had left me about a week ago and it sent more fear into my dead heart than any wolf could ever cause.

_**Flashback: **_

_I had just arrived back at my old apartment, lucky it took me no time at all for once as there was little traffic. As soon as I set foot in the living room I noticed that the voicemail light was flashing on my phone, so I quickly decided to check who I had a message from. _

"_Hello, oh is this voicemail? Oh well, hi Isabella it's me Riley. I need your help sis; I am in a lot of trouble and need your help. I went by your old flat but you weren't there. Please give me a call when you get this bells love you bye."_

_**End of Flashback. **_

Now that I was back in Alaska, he could easily find me, the Cullen's didn't need my brother on top of the problems with the wolf pack to worry about. I needed to make it clear to him that I was no longer his stupid little sister that he could push around to do his bidding, that I had a family now that cared about me more than anything in the world.

With the Cullen's out of sight I took off running to the last place I had set eyes on my brother but little did I know at the time that my brother would be helping me in ways in couldn't yet imagine.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review love gem **


	15. Alley Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow I have made two brilliant friends in my fabulous betas, so thank you too both (****Simaril) and (****Snarkymuch)**

**Thank you to my wonderful readers for adding me to your alert/ favourites and to the great readers that reviewed chapter 14! ****Cottencandy26, Mc Alice Bella Grey, littlelizruth, xXSqueakXx, Angeldolphin01, artzannie25, Tampra Weaver, Marykaterox, fdaleny214 and titanterror12.**

**Chapter 15 – Alleyways **

**BPOV: **

Wow I can't believe how long it has taken me to get to the other side of Alaska; I curse my luck. I was delayed by some human eating vampires who thought it would be fun to question me about my vegetation diet, causing it to take me twice as long to reach the place that I never wanted to return too.

I needed to find Riley, so I could set things straight. I didn't want to face him again but it was the only way to keep Edward and his family safe.

It had been about an hour and forty five minutes since I left the Cullen's house and I was now currently standing in the middle of a dark confined alleyway. I swear if I wasn't a vampire I would never have dreamed about going down this alley way alone. Even for a vampire with my skills it was still risky to be here.

A moment later my thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeaking sound that made me jump out of my rock hard skin. Funnily enough I was only met by a small mouse which was running out of a nearby bin. I guess I was a little on edge, not knowing if I was going to find my brother here or not since this was the last place I had seen him. The thought that he may have already moved on from here shouted at me from the recesses of my mind.

Part of me hoped that he got away, but another part of me hoped that I would never see him again. I was getting a little bored of standing around in the complete and utter darkness as the street lamp was currently only flickering on and off every few minutes.

I knew that I could see no matter how dark it got, but it still freaked the hell out of me. Adding to the top of it all I could hear sounds of water dipping into a nearby puddles, shrieking cats as they fought over food and the cars flying by on the main road which was only a couple of seconds away for a vampire.

The alleyway smelt like vomit, garbage and rust. These revolting smells were heightened by my senses, I wished I had picked somewhere else to look as the smell alone was enough to make a human violently sick.

I waited a total of thirty-seven minutes and eighteen seconds before I decided I would try somewhere new.

_Why couldn't Riley just show his face when you needed to talk to him_? I bitterly thought to myself as I made my way back down towards the main street. When I was almost at the opening I heard a soft whisper that sent chills down my spine.

"Isabella," a voice sang from deep in the alleyway.

It took all my willpower to answer the voice that sent trembles down my body, "Who's there!" I shouted as I tried to keep the fear from showing in my voice

But the only answer I got was my name being whispered once again, this time closer than before.

"Show yourself!" I yelled down the alleyway and that was when I was met by a harsh gust of air that caused me to freeze.

"Now now Isabella, you have nothing to fear," the voice cooed from somewhere above me.

"Please," I whispered before I was suddenly grabbed by my arms and thrown to the wet concrete floor below me.

"How do you know my name," I asked in a small voice.

"I took your driver's license from your back pocket and the funny thing is that you didn't even notice," the voice replied before laughing evilly.

"Why?" I questioned clearly.

"You are in my boss's territory and he won't not be very happy to see an animal eating vampire in our part of town." That was all he said before I found myself being pulled through a red wooden door and all I could think is why had I come here? And why didn't Alice see this coming?

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review love gem. **


	16. Meeting again and goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Big thank you to my betas (****Simaril) and (****Snarkymuch)**** for editing this chapter for me.**

**I also wanted to say a really big thank you for all the support it truly means a lot, So thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, favourites and most importantly to the wonderful people who took the time to review. Cottencandy26, Mc Alice Bella Grey, littlelizruth, xXSqueakXx, Angeldolphin01, artzannie25, Tampra Weaver, Marykaterox, fdaleny214 and titanterror12.**

**Chapter 16 – Meeting Again and Goodbyes**

**BPOV:**

As I was dragged behind the other vampire I could feel a snarl building in my chest as the questions started flooding my mind. Who was his boss? Why did they dislike vegetation vampires? And was this the trouble my brother got into before he called me back in Forks?

I didn't know if my questions were going to be answered or if these human drinking vampires just bought me here to torture me. I mean being away from Edward longer than needed was torture enough with the pain to go with it.

Before I could process the last of my thoughts I was pushed towards the ground with a fierce amount of force.

"Hey boss, look what I've found," the greasy looking vampire shouted.

"What would that be? I hope you are not wasting my time," A voice spoke from the far corner of the room but that wasn't what caused me to look up, no the reason I looked up was the vampire that answered in a cold tone had my brother's voice.

"Riley?" I whispered softy, as I said his name I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"How dare you speak to my master," the creep asked before he gripped hold of a fistful of my hair. It hurt like hell and I could feel a sob starting to make its way through my chest.

This only made the other vampire pull more as I fell to the ground. A few moments after I hit the floor I heard a growl come from my brother's direction and the vampire that had been causing me pain only moments ago was being throw against the wall and Riley snarling angrily in his face.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister again or it will be the last thing you do," Riley snarled through clutched teeth.

"Yes sir." the other vampire answered before stumbling away from Riley.

With that Riley turned towards me with a small smile on his face.

"Bella, my sister I have missed you so." Riley strong voice offered as he stepped forward to help me off of the floor.

"Riley," was all I was able to say before I was pulled into my brothers strong arms. I could feel my brother's even breaths that he no longer needed waving through my hair beside my neck. For some reason I felt safe with Riley but I didn't know how long that was going to last, when I said what I had come to say to Riley I knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"Leave," he ordered as he stared sternly towards the guards and the other vampires that followed him now and without argument they left with their heads bowed down.

This made me wonder what my brother had done to get this title and the respect from these human drinking vampires. Part of me was too scared to ask but somehow I managed to voice my thoughts.

"H-how Riley? Why do these vampires treat you like some kind of god?" I shouted as the last of the large wooden doors slammed shut.

"Oh come on Izzy I had do something and it just so happened I came into a new power. You see I was fed up of being the little man Izzy and when you didn't answer my call for help I knew that you had left me to fight alone, so I found a being of magic which I suppose you could call a witch and she gave me this awesome power" Riley answered smugly.

"Wh-What Power Riley? Witches never give something for free! What was the price? I shuttered quietly as my thoughts started to creep into some very dark places.

"Well you see I have the power to blow something up with just a flick of my hand Izzy and the price was very reasonable, all I had to do was get a human girl to fall in love with me and lead her to the witch so she could feast off her soul" Riley explained which caused me to gasp in horror.

How could my brother do that? I asked myself as my dead heart broke for the girl that had lost her life. I mean sure, I was used to my brother taking human life's when he feed off their blood but this was different he had made a innocent girl fall in love with him just to have her soul sucked dry and that thought alone made me sick to my stomach.

"You make me sick," I replied as I lowered my head in disgust.

"Oh Izzy when will I ever be good enough to be your brother," Riley asked with a fake look of hurt covering his face.

"You will always be my brother Riley but the only way you could ever make me proud of you would be if you stop drinking human blood and come home where you belong," I answered as I reached up and stroked my his cheek with the back of my hand.

"That can never happen Isabella" Riley warned in a strong authorize tone as he jerked away from my hand.

"If that is what you wish Riley I will respect you decision, but this is where I say goodbye. I have found a family of vegetation vampires that care about me a great deal and I care for them like they were my family and I suppose what I am trying to say is that I will be in Alaska if you ever change your mind" I shared with Riley before placing a soft kiss on his knuckles and turning towards the door.

When I was only three feet away from the door, there was suddenly a load explosion which caused me to quickly turn and see Riley brazing red eyes as he took his anger out on all the furniture in the room.

"I love you Riley" I whispered softy before I opened the door that would release me from all tries with my brother but little did I know that our futures would meet again in the near future.


	17. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow another big thank you to my betas (****Simaril) and (****Snarkymuch) as they both worked really hard to edit this story love gem**

**I want to give an extra special thank you to Cottencandy26, you really made my day and I loved the review thank you xoxox**

**Also here's a quick thank you to the other brilliant people who reviewed my last chapter! titanterror12, Angeldolphin01, xXSqueakXx, Mc Alice Bella Grey, littlelizruth, cookiedoughicecream2, Marykaterox and artzannie25**

**Chapter 17: Back to the Cullens**

**BPOV: **

As I ran past the blinding lights of the city and into the dark yet peaceful woods, my thoughts flicked back to my older brother Riley and the conversation we had just shared.

I knew I was a fool to go there but at least he still cared enough about me not to let his followers hurt me or worse kill me. I think that the vampire that dragged me back to Riley may have broken a bone in my right leg as I currently had shooting pains coursing through it which in turn was causing my running to be slowed down considerably.

The injury didn't worry me too much as I knew that the venom flowing through my veins would repair any damage done quickly. God, sometimes it pays to be a vampire; the speed, the strength and the quick healing but the thing I enjoyed the most was eternal bond that we share with our mates.

My heart warmed as I thought of how I had found my mate, my Edward, I really loved the sound of that.

With my leg throbbing the way it was I was guessing that it would take at least an hour or more to get home as I was nearly as slow as a human. I hoped that Edward and the rest of the family were still hunting as I really didn't want them to worry about me.

Since I had met the Cullens I no longer felt alone but all I felt I brought them was worry and hurt. If I had never have gotten so close the Cullens would be safe and we wouldn't be on the run from a pack of shape shifters.

When I finally pulled myself out of my depressing thoughts I noticed that I was only twenty minutes away from the Cullens home if I were to travel at normal vampire speed but being injured it was going to take me closer to thirty.

As I ran, I felt the breeze get stronger and the pain in my leg increasing.

_What? This wasn't supposed to happen! _I thought, the venom should have started to heal my leg already; I could hardly feel the pain when I was with Riley but now it was getting stronger by the second.

Suddenly my leg gave way and I heard a sob leave my throat. I guess that it took longer to heal when you didn't rest the limb in question, kind of like how a human leg that was broken would need rest in order to heal.

I stayed lying on the ground until it started to rain. I dragged myself backwards until I was under a tree so that I wouldn't get wet, I mean sure I wouldn't get sick but drenched clothes would only make it harder to get home once I was well rested.

"Edward," I sobbed into the night air as the possibilities of being away from him longer clouded my mind and all I could do was pray and feel sorry for myself, wishing he was here.

I curled up into a ball making sure to put as little pressure on my right leg as possible and sobbed to my heart's content.

I wanted to be stronger but I haven't felt this much pain in over 50 years and that was when I actually got one of my arms torn off after helping Riley with one of his many fights.

What seemed liked years later I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain when all of a sudden I heard a booming voice shout out which caused my eyes to flutter open.

"Edward, man I found her, come quick!" None other than Emmett was shouting over his shoulder as he slowly made his way towards me.

"Sis," was all he said before he dropped down to his knees and looked me square in the eye.

"What happened are you ok?" Emmett asked in concern.

"I'm fine Em, I ran into a little trouble and hurt my leg," was all I said as I didn't want the family to know about Riley just yet, of course Alice knew but I could trust her not to tell anyone.

"I'll kill the vampire that hurt you," Emmett growled fiercely.

Before I could reply I heard a loud gasp before I saw a wave of uncontrollable bronze hair breeze towards me.

"Bella! Oh no are you hurt?" Edward asked urgently and I could truly see the panic in his eyes.

"Just my right leg, it's nothing to worry about the venom will heal it soon," I whispered softly.

"I beg to differ," was all that Edward said before he scooped me up into his arms while being careful of my right leg.

"I love you Edward," I mumbled into his neck as he started to run with Emmett close to his side.

"As I love you Bella, when we get home I want Carlisle to have a look at that leg, ok?" Edward said lovingly but there was an edge in his voice that made me know that there was no room for arguments.

"Okay," I said solemnly which Edward didn't like ,so he lowered his head until our lips finally meant and in that moment I felt all the pain leave my body but then again, my every thought was focused on our kiss.

When we were nearly home, Edward slowed his pace and stared at me with his warm butterscotch eyes, "Bella I need you to promise me that you will be more careful. When I found that you were missing earlier, all I could feel was panic and I don't ever want to feel like that again, so please promise me," Edward said with so much passion that I could feel the love that linked us too together.

"I'll try Edward," I replied gently, I knew I couldn't make that promise because it meant that I couldn't keep him safe. he must have heard the wavering in my voice because he pulled me tighter against his body, it was as if he felt like he was going to lose me.

That moment I promised myself that I would fight, no matter what, for the love that Edward and I shared.

I would never give up and I prayed that Edward never would either.

**A/N: Please review my lovely reviews.**


	18. Edward's Panic and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**My betas rock my world, so thank you too ****(****Simaril) and (****Snarkymuch.)**

**This is my new chapter for a new beginning, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to artzannie25 who is currently having a bad day I hope this makes it better as your review really inspired me to write this chapter. **

**Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, ms aubreycullen, littlelizruth, animal8, xxxbulletxxx, Mc Alice Bones Salvatore, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, TwilightAndJBfan, Angeldolphin01 and Tampra Weaver. **

**Chapter 18 – Edward's Panic and Love**

**EPOV:**

I sighed as my family run side by side; it's not that I didn't enjoy hunting or spending time with my family. It was just the most important person in my world was all the way back in Alaska and it felt like my heart was trying to escape out of chest so that it could be close to her, _My Bella._ My thoughts cried as we ran further into the woodlands when our latest meal resided.

My thoughts once again landed on the brown haired beauty that clouded my mind and soul. This time it was because my pixie of a sister was hiding something from her thoughts, which I am sure concerned my Bella and this made my non-beating heart flutter in concern for the only person that could ever touch my dead heart.

"Alice would you stop singing show tunes in your head please" I said before snarling in frustration.

"Sorry I just don't want you raiding my mind" Alice replied softly before looking towards Jasper who was now approaching looking very upset that I had snarled at his wife.

"Watch it Edward as I won't be responsible for what I might do if you ever snarl at my wife again" Jasper growled while pulling Alice closer to him.

"Jasper I didn't mean it in a harmful way I was just frustrated that Alice was keeping something about Bella from me" I said calmly before flashing a weak smile.

"Oh, just don't let it happen again ok" Jasper replied before linking his arm with Alice's and taking of running to find a tasty animal to share.

Finally after what seemed like years my familyfinally finished hunting and we were now on our way back to Alaska. Of course I was ahead of the rest of my family as I was the fastest and for once I didn't hold back knowing that the faster I ran, was the faster I would get back to my Bella.

When we reached the house I ran straight to mine and Bella's room as I needed to see and hold her like my life depended on it. So imagine my surprise when I find that not only is our room empty but the rest of the house showed no signs of Bella being here.

Well, I'll tell you something, I have never felt so afraid and so weak in my whole existence. Questions flooded my thoughts as I frantically searched for any signs of what had happened to my Bella.

Where was she? Was she hurt? Did the wolves get her? And last but not least did she leave me and not want to be found? I truly feared the answers I would find if I searched but I needed to know the Bella was happy and safe no matter if it wasn't in my arms.

Just as I was about to start my search, the door to mine and Bella's bedroom flew open to reveal a panicked looking Alice.

'_God, I'm so sorry Edward, Bella should have been back by now. I hope that's she's ok, I should have never __have __let her go in the first place'_. Alice's thoughts whimpered in panic as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Let her go where Alice?" I asked in my panicked state.

"Bella had some unfinished business with her brother, they both went their separate ways years ago but Bella was worried that his and her past would get in the way of your relationship. So she went to demand that he leave her be, to live happily with you Edward" Alice explained which made me worry even more for my love's wellbeing.

"Alice get the family together, we need to find her" I demanded before I jumped out the window and started following Bella's scent. It only took my family a couple of seconds to join the hunt for my love and that's when I knew that my family finally saw Bella as my mate and a part of this family.

After a couple of hours, we decided to spilt up and search for Bella which seemed to pay off as not ten minutes later I heard Emmett shout from in the distance.

"Edward, man I found her, come quick" and with that I am [ran] off in the direction that Emmett's voice just came from as I tried to read his thoughts which were currently jumbled up.

As I saw Bella come into sight, I managed to run faster if that was possible. But when I was greeted by the sight of my love lying on the floor in pain all I wanted to do was kill the pea-brained idiot that was dumb enough to hurt my love. But I also wanted nothing more than to throw her into my arms and never let her go.

Looking at my love all broken on the floor caused a low gasp to escape my lips before I rushed forward at vampire speed.

Bella, oh no are you hurt?" I asked urgently as I felt a new wave of panic course through my body.

"Just my right leg, it's nothing to worry about the venom will heal it soon" my angel whispered softly.

"I beg to differ" was all that I said before I scooped her up into my arms while being careful not to cause any more pain to her right leg.

I love you Edward" Bella mumbled into my neck as I started to run with Emmett close to my side.

"As I love you Bella, when we get home I want Carlisle to have a look at that leg, ok" I spoke lovingly but sternly so she knew that there was no room for arguments.

"Ok" Bella said solemnly which of course I didn't like so I lowered my head until our lips finally met and in that moment I felt all the panic leave my body. But then again my every thought was forced on our kiss, our love.

When we were nearly home, I slowed my pace and stared at Bella with warmth in my butterscotch eyes, "Bella I need you to promise me that you will be more careful. When I found that you were missing earlier, all I could feel was panic and I don't ever want to feel like that again, so please promise me," I said with so much passion that I could feel the love that linked us too together.

"I'll try Edward" she replied gently but uncertainly which caused me to pull Bella tighter against my body, I never wanted to be parted from her ever again and I only hoped that I would never have to relive tonight's panic.

**BPOV:**

I could feel the breeze flow by as Edward ran with me in his arms, I could see the frown that was presented on his face and I knew from that one expression that he wasn't going to let me out of his sight again.

Since I had meet Edward I could tell he was the type of person that was very protective when it concerned his friends and most importantly his family. But when it concerned me it was like Edward was ready to risk his life just to make sure that I was safe. That alone made my non-beating heart swell with love and happiness.

Edward kept running towards our home which was now really close, at vampire speed with his arms holding me tightly in a protective gesture.

It felt so right being in Edward's arms once again and I knew from the worry that was plastered all over his facial expression that he was dying to get me home so Carlisle could have a proper look at my leg which was now slowly starting to heal.

"What is it love are you in pain?" Edward questioned in a worried tone. God would this man never stop worrying about me, I mean it's not like helpless; I'm a vampire for crying out load.

"I'm fine Edward" I sighed.

"Ok but as soon as we get back to the house Carlisle is looking at your leg! Whether you like it or not" Edward replied in a stern yet loving tone.

"Do I have a choice, I mean I can tell that the leg is healing" I asked knowing that Edward would never let anything go that may affect my health.

"No, sorry my love but your wellbeing is my number one concern" Edward answered as his butterscotch eyes looked deeply into mine which caused all my thoughts to fly out the window.

God why did he have this affect on me, it was like he could dazzle me with even looking and I knew at that moment that I wouldn't be able to argue as Edward would win hands down.

**A/N: Please review my brilliant readers.**


	19. Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I want to say thank a big thank you for all the people who added me to their alerts, favourites in 2010 and ever more so to the people who reviewed , you kept me writing and for that I thank you my friends have a great new year! Angel Cullen is Team Vampire, DarcelLuvjason, TwilightAndJBfan, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Cottencandy26, LIZ911, artzannie25 and ms auberycullen. **

**Huge thank you to my brilliant betas (Simaril) and (snarkymuch) for helping me with this chapter.**

**Chapter 19 – Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things**

**BPOV:**

Carlisle was waiting at the door as we approached the house at top speed and of course Edward was carefully supporting my leg so that it wouldn't cause me any pain.

"Take her to my office son and I will have a look at her leg, ok" Carlisle spoke with a clear level of concern in his tone as Edward brushed past him.

As those words left his mouth we were halfway up the stairs. It took a total of three seconds to reach Carlisle office, once inside Edward laid me on the couch and took off somewhere in the house only to return a couple of seconds later with two cushions. He used those cushions to prop my leg up so Carlisle could get a clear view for the examination.

"Squeeze my hand if you feel any pain ok my love," Edward said as he took hold of my right hand. I didn't know if Carlisle needed to know my pain level or Edward was just being his usual overprotective self so I decided if it hurt too badly I would talk to Carlisle later so that Edward wouldn't get too worried.

"Ok" I whispered before taking a deep unneeded breath.

Carlisle took my leg into his hands and started to feel around the injury, I guess he was checking if it was a clean break, so if it wasn't he could set it before it started repairing itself at a faster speed.

I was glad I didn't feel any pain during the examination as I was never good at hiding my pain when I was human.

Suddenly Edward spoke clearly hearing Carlisle thoughts "That good, Carlisle thinks your leg had a clean break so it should repair faster love."

"Yeah, that's brilliant Edward; Can I ask you a question Carlisle?" I asked sweetly as I looked up through my eye lashes.

"Of course Bella ask me anything you need to" Carlisle answered quickly.

"Well I was kind of wondering how my leg could have broken in the first place" I replied shyly.

"Ahh I see, well Bella it is very uncommon but not impossible, and it takes a great amount of force to break a bone when you're immortal. You see before you are able to destroy a vampire our bones have to break for our enemy to be able to take us apart. So basically in order to break us apart they have to break our bones even though it can very hard" Carlisle replied knowingly.

I could tell Edward was finding it hard to control his temper so I quickly leaned forward and wrapped my spare hand around his neck before planting a passionate kiss that would help to take away any anger or worry he felt.

Edward swiftly threw himself into the kiss and I saw Carlisle excuse himself before the door lightly tapped shut. I couldn't be more grateful for our private moment; I needed to be close to Edward, as he needed to be close to me.

After what seemed like hours of passionate kissing, we broke away breathing heavily before staring lovingly into each other's butterscotch eyes.

"I can't bear to think what that monster could have done to you Bella; he was so close to pulling you apart, I just thank my lucky stars that you were able to stop it." Edward snarled as he pulled me protectively into his arms.

Before I could respond the words I thought I would never hear left Edward's mouth "Marry me Bella."

As I stared at him in shock he continued to pour his feelings out. "I know we haven't know each other long but Bella I know you're my mate, my life and my only reason for existence. That could never change so I ask you Isabella Marie Swan will you make the happiest man in the world and become my wife."

**A/N:** **Ahh cliff hanger sorry guys I hope you have a brilliant new year. Where I am in the UK there is only 30 minutes to 2011 and I have to go do fireworks so to cut this short have a Great New Year everyone.**


	20. The Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Massive thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts, favourites and the great people who reviewed, you know who you are **

**What can I say I have two really talented betas' that helped keep this story up. So big shout out to (Simaril) and (snarkymuch).**

**Chapter 20 – The Answer**

**BPOV:**

I felt like I was floating on air as I repeated Edward's proposal over and over again in my mind. The words rang as clear as day as I looked into his butterscotch eyes.

What were these words you may ask? Well let me tell you they were the best I have ever heard in my life. They were "_I know we haven't know each other long but Bella I know your my mate, my life and my only reason for existence. That could never change so I ask you Isabella Marie Swan will you make the happiest man in the world and become my wife."_

So here we sat, Edward still gazing into my butterscotch eyes as he waited for my answer. He should have known my answer but by the look on his face, he was starting to take my silence the wrong way.

My thoughts were confirmed when Edward's eyes glazed over in pain and he showily pulled away from me while mumbling to himself.

All I could make out was the words 'so stupid 'and you've lost her now' as he carried on mumbling his worries.

If you are wandering why I still haven't reacted, it's due to the fact I still very much lost in the bliss and shock the words 'marry me' carried.

But I refuse to lose him due to my lack of speech so I said the only word I could came to mind at this moment in time and that was simple but held so much meaning to both of us.

That word was 'yes'.

The moment I said yes the world stopped spinning and time stood still. Shock crossed Edward's face before a breathtaking smile made its way onto his lips.

"What did you just say Bella?" Edward asked as he slowly took a step towards me.

"YES" I heard myself shout at the top of my lungs as I returned my Edward's smile.

Before I could comprehend what was happening Edward had scooped me up into his arms before his gentle lips met mine for a sweet yet passion filled kiss.

This kiss made my world spin all over again and all I could think about was the fact that I was now the future Mrs. Cullen.

Before I got too lost in my thoughts Edward pulled away from our kiss and rested his forehead onto mine before taking hold of my left hand and sliding a ring onto my finger.

"You said yes" Edward whispered in amazement.

"I said yes" I whispered in return with just as much passion before I bought our lips to meet once again.

**A/N:** **Ahh the romance please leave a review love gem.**


	21. Revenge but is it as sweet as you think?

**Disclaimer: I do own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, fav's and to the brilliant people who review and brighten these last few weeks! Purradox, DominiqueSkyCullen98, Bismutt, ms aubreycullen, Angeldolphin01, loyal girl4, xxxbulletxxx, TwilightAndJBfan, juney83uk, animal8, artzannie25,** **littlelizruth and Hayden. **

**N/A: I know it's been a while since I updated this story and for that I am sorry but I hope you like this chap. All Jacob fans might want to look away in this chap.**

**Massive thank you to my betas (Simaril) and (snarkymuch) as they have been editing this story so that it can stay on fanfiction. **

**Chapter 21 – Revenge. But Is It As Sweet As You Think?**

**BPOV: **

The harsh rain hammered against the window bringing me out of my thoughts. It seemed like only yesterday that Edward asked me to marry him but it had in fact been two weeks and those weeks have been the best in my existence.

Edward and I had been as close as ever, the Cullens welcomed me into the family with open arms so the only problems I had remaining were the wolves and Riley. Just thinking about the wolves sent a shiver down my spine; this was due to the fact that we didn't know what they intended to do or if they were going to avenge their fallen brother.

I knew that if this was to happen I would protect Edward and the rest of my family from the four-legged freaks even if that meant that I had to give up my own life.

God, look at me rambling, I need to stop thinking and do something productive with my time. With that thought leaving my mind, I let out a heavy huff and pulled myself from the comfort of the mattress beneath me.

"Alice," I called down the hall as I slowly made my way across the wooden floorboards of the hallway floor.

"Yeah Bella" Alice sang as she came dancing out of her room with a huge smile on her pixie like face.

"When are the guys going to be home" I asked, I was feeling a little uneasy and wanted to be back in my Edward's arms.

"You mean when is _Edward_ going to be home" Alice replied cheekily before patting me on the head and letting out a small laugh.

"Shut up Alice," I whispered as I slowly looked down to the floor, '_god if I could blush I would be a tomato by now'_ my inner thoughts cried as I lowered my head even more.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Bella but Edward won't be back for another hour and a half do you think you can live that long" Alice replied as she tried to make a joke out of my emotions for Edward. _Annoying little pixie _I thought before stomping back towards mine and Edward's room.

Once I reached the comfort of our room I decided to find one of Edward's shirts and cuddle up with a book until he arrived home. God, why do I always miss him so much while he is away? I questioned in my mind and of course my mind answered silently before I could comprehend that I was in fact having a silent conversation with myself.

Quicker than I thought possible I was snuggled into Edward's navy shirt that still smelt like him from when he worn it only a couple of days before, I had a tattered copy of Wuthering Heights on my lap as I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that was in the far corner of our room.

Rocking back and forth was one of my favourite pastimes while reading, I think the reason I enjoy reading so much is that it's usually calm and peaceful. You can often get lost in the world of the writer but today something was different. Something was off! There was a cold breeze in the air; it made me feel unnecessary uneasy and unsafe.

Deciding it must be my imagination getting the better of me I decided to take a break from the book and go find Esme to see if she needed any help with whatever she was doing.

But as soon as I reached the hall the breeze turned fierce and I couldn't help but whimper as the window to mine and Edward's room came flying open.

At vampire speed I backed away from the door as I saw a wolves figure descending through the now smashed window.

"Bella is everything alright up there honey?" Esme called in a worried motherly tone.

"Help" was all I had time to whimper before the wolf came flying forward. It smelt like a wet dog that had not had a bath in almost a thousand years, the smell alone was enough to make me dry heave as the wolf pinned me down.

"Get off me you overgrown mutt" I shouted directly in his face which caused the giant animal to snarl louder in warning as I used my strength to try and push it off of my body.

"Bella hold on" Alice called in panic as she approached us at vampire speed.

"Alice, be careful" I reminded her, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me. But before either of us could react the wolf had shifted his weight until his teeth were directly against my throat.

"No" I heard Alice scream as I felt the teeth enter through my rock hard skin. Luckily they didn't stay there long as Alice was by my side and pulling the beast off of me before I could blink through my shock.

How had I become so distracted that I didn't even realise that the wolf had been in a dangerous position? I questioned silently in my head as I felt my weight being lifted from underneath me.

"Esme" I chocked through my venom, I knew it was her. I would know her motherly touch anywhere!

"Shhh Bella its ok, Carlisle's going to sort this and have you back on your feet in no time. We wouldn't want you to miss your wedding would we" she tried to reassure me as a sob left her chest and that's when I knew it must have been bad.

"Edward" I croaked as some venom made its way through my month.

"I'll call him," Esme whispered before gently laying me down and running to the bathroom only to return with a towel. Esme had the towel pressed against my neck as she tried to make sure that I didn't lose too much venom.

"Bella!" a panicked looking Alice screamed as she entered the room and ran to my side and took hold of my hand.

"Wh...what happe...end?" I shuddered slightly as Esme gave me a firm look warning me not to speak while I was in a weakened condition.

"Me and Rose got him Bella; don't worry that wolf won't being howling to any more moons!" Alice explained in a reassuring tone.

I silently thanked her with my eyes before I closed my eyes and thought about my Edward.

**JBPOV:**

Perfect! The leeches left the mates unprotected; I was going to get my revenge sooner than I hoped.

That leech Isabella was going to pay for what happened to my friend. Even if it was the bronze haired freak that killed him, this little bloodsucker had started this by coming onto our lands.

Revenge was coming and it was going to be sweet!

I had been watching the leech as she slowly rocked back and forth in the rocking chair reading a book that would have bored me to tears. She looked so happy, that only seemed to increase my anger for her. She shouldn't be happy she should be rotting in the ground like my friend was, instead of walking around with a cold un-beating heart.

It seemed like forever until she finally shuddered and got up from her place in the rocking chair, giving me the perfect moment to pounce.

I nearly knocked the window from its hinges as I flew into the room before letting out an ear slitting growl.

Hearing the caring tone from downstairs only made me want this more, they were going to know pain and soon!

"Help" the leech whimpered as I came flying forward. Within a few seconds I had the leech pressed against the floor.

"Get off me you overgrown mutt" she sneered.

_'Oh that hurt, not leech' _I scolded mentally as the leech slowly drew her face back as I snarled through my teeth.

"Bella hold on" the short one called in panic as she approached us at vampire speed.

"Alice, be careful" I heard, knowing I had to react quickly I moved myself until my teeth were directly were they needed to be. Against her throat!

"No" the short one screamed as I dug my teeth into her rock hard skin. Sadly I only got one bite out of her as the next thing I knew, I was flying backwards as one of the leeches had me pinned against the wall.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER" the leech screamed before pushing me harder as my arms shattered from my body. I couldn't help but let at an ear piercing scream as the leech started pulling more at my other body parts and before long my world went black.

**A/N: Ahh Jacob is out of the picture, I'm sorry to all Jacob loves but this needed to happen so that another twist could enter the story (evil laugh)Ok that's it for another chap I hope you like it and please, please review as you truly don't know how much it would make my day love gem xoxox.**


	22. Hunting and The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Big thank you my two wonderful betas, (Simaril) and (snarkymuch.**) **This story wouldn't be continuing without your help love gem**.

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chap!** **Miss Sophie J L Cullen, MrsElrohir Ancalime, ms aubreycullen, Cottencandy26, MrsRushing22, littlelizruth, Angeldolphin01, animal8, DarcelLuvjason, artzannie25, juney83uk, Purradox, TwilightAndJBfan and LIZ911.**

**Chapter 22: Hunting and The News**

**EPOV:**

Ahh hunting, one of my favourite pastimes at least it used to be! Since I met Bella I never wanted to leave her side for fear she would get hurt, or worse killed, but my family were quick to reassure me that she would be safe while I was gone.

So that's why I decided to join the boys on this hunting trip as Bella was planning on having a day with the girls. I knew that they would call me if anything went wrong.

Thinking of Bella's safety seemed to be playing on my mind ever since I left the door, something was screaming at me to return home but I ignored my inner worries and took off hunting with my brothers.

It took forty-five minutes to get to our favourite hunting grounds and Emmett was already playing with his food. It was a funny sight, if you could ever imagine a tall bear standing up against Emmett as they both growled at each other before attacking and rolling around on the floor in a competitive manner. Just the thought alone was enough to make me crack up laughing!

I quickly turned my focus on Jasper, who was currently draining his second prey which happened to be a relatively small elk. Jasper had never been one to play with his food, his thought s were always centred on getting back to Alice.

Just like Jasper, my thoughts were invaded by my love for Bella, all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and never let go. Yet sadly Bella was with the girls back at home and it would be impossible to bring her into my arms, no matter how much I wanted to.

My thought process was suddenly interrupted by Emmett, who thought it would be funny to reanimate the now dead bear. Reanimate? You may ask, well let me provide you with a mental image that will stay in your mind forever. Emmett was holding the bear by the arms slowly coming towards me. The bear's body however was limp and unstable as Emmett lifted it slightly off of the ground.

Emmett was also growling under his breath and was only a total of three feet away before he actually spoke, "One hell of a kill don't you think Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie" I snarled in reply before all of a sudden the bear's limp form came flying towards me.

"Lighten up Eddie" was Emmett's only reply before he took off into the woods around us, as fast as his vampire legs could carry him. He was properly running for his life as the bear had just missed me and to top that off he called me Eddie, again.

Luckily however Jasper had managed to send a wave of calm towards me just in time, so I decided to ignore Emmett's antics and get on with hunting so that I could return to Bella sooner than I had planned.

**Two hours later.**

I was now on my fifth prey, which happened to be mountain lion much to my enjoyment; sadly I was only half way through when my phone started ringing. It was unlike my family to ring me while we were hunting so I quickly dropped the half drained mountain lion before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

The caller ID stated that it was Alice, so without a moment's hesitation, I picked it up and hold the phone to my ear.

"Alice?" was the only word I seemed able to form at that moment in time and her name came out more like a question.

"Oh Edward, we need you home now, a shape-shifter attacked!" Alice screamed out as strangled sobs erupted down the phone. This sent my mind racing as the fears that had made themselves known earlier, erupted once again.

Questions flooded my mind, who was hurt? What was the quickest way home? And most importantly was my Bella safe or hurt?

"Alice what happened? Where's Bella" I rushed out in a panicked tone.

"Jacob came to the house! H...he bi...bit Be...Bella"

"No! Alice is she ok" I asked brokenly as a round of panicked sobs broke through my body and I fell to my knees.

"She's lost a lot of venom Edward, but Carlisle is on his way back. I can still see her future Edward so don't worry too much but please return home as soon as possible" Alice begged as another sob broke through her throat.

"Were on our way Alice" I replied as I took off running in the direction of the boys.

"Oh and Alice where did she get bitten?" I questioned in an anxious tone.

"Her neck, I'm sorry Edward" was Alice's only reply before she hanged up. What? That mutt had bit into Bella's neck; I needed to be home with her now!

Luckily I didn't have to look far for the boys they were sitting on a boulder laughing about how a boy managed me piss himself after Emmett threatened him as he was looking at his Rose in the wrong way.

"Guy's were needed home, move" was all I said before I run off in the direction that would bring me closer to Bella. I could hear their confused thoughts behind me but I didn't slow down, I needed my Bella!

All I hoped for was that I wasn't too late as I would never be able to live my life without Bella in it.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story please review **** love gem**


	23. Emotions and Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you for all the fab support I loved hearing from all my reviewers! Laura is so cool, team Jacob 4 ever126, animal8, Purradox, Angeldolphin01, guest123, DarcelLuvjason, Pianogirl05, artzannie25, littlelizruth and xxxbulletxxx. **

**Also big shout out to my wonderful betas (Simaril) and (snarkymuch)**

**Chapter 23: Emotions and lies**

**ESPOV:**

The venom seemed to be seeping through the towel that I had I placed over her wound, in hopes that the venom would use its self to heal. Sadly, that did not seem to be the case, the venom was not stopping if anything it was progressing more and more venom by the minute.

It had been three minutes since the venom starting pouring out and in that time Bella was getting weaker. What's more Carlisle was still nowhere in sight! This meant we were improvising.

I wish I could have said differently for my daughter's sake but I honestly had no clue what we were doing? How could we stop all this venom from leaking out of Bella's body?

All those questions but no answers, Rosalie had run to get Carlisle from the hospital but we both knew that he couldn't just up and leave a patient that he was in the middle of treating, no matter how much he wanted to.

I prayed that he would be doing his paper work tonight and not be with the patients which would meant that he could go home without notice in an emergency. Sure if he was with his patients it would still be classed as an emergency but we could hardly say our daughter was leaking venom could we? If we said blood they would probably demand that we bring her into the emergency room.

So we were stuck. This meant we could only try and slow the venom to the best of our abilities. With that thought, Alice suddenly appeared right in front of me with another two towels, which was good as the silvery like liquid had almost soaked through the towel.

I could tell she was on the phone as I could hear slight mumbling and sobs coming from her direction as she shifted her weight onto each foot.

After a few more seconds she suddenly became much clearer and I could hear the words Alice was sobbing as I replaced the towel and placed it firmly against the bite.

"Jacob came to the house! H...he bi...bit Be...Bella" was the first sentence that I could make out of Alice's conversation.

"No! Alice is she ok" I heard Edward's broken voice through the handset. Which of course made sense as Edward would want to be here with Bella.

"She's lost a lot of venom Edward but Carlisle is on his way back. I can still see her future Edward so don't worry too much but please return home as soon as possible" Alice begged as another sob broke through her throat, I could tell it wasn't a total lie but I also knew that there was no way in hell Rosalie had reached the hospital already.

I knew that Alice had her reasons but I just hoped that her words would hold up and that Bella would live through this.

"Were on our way Alice" Edward replied in a desperate tone before I heard a whoosh of air which meant that Edward was running at vampire speed.

"Oh and Alice, where did she get bitten?" Edward asked in an anxious tone.

"Her neck! I'm sorry Edward" Alice replied as a violent sob broke through her body which forced her to hang up on poor Edward. Alice couldn't seem to stop the sobbing and I could hardly get up and comfort her as I was keeping pressure on Bella's wound.

"Alice dear, you have to remain strong" I begged in what I hoped was a strong stern tone as I couldn't deal with Alice losing all her hope. Because let's face it when Alice loses hope you know that you have no chance in the world.

"Esme I lie...ed her fu...future is blank" Alice whimpered as her body shock violently from the tears she so desperately wanted to cry.

With those words my heart shattered into a thousand pieces, as not only would I lose a daughter but I would also lose my beloved son.

**A/N: Big thank you for reading please review love gem**


	24. New Chap Pain and Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**(Simaril) and (snarkymuch) are my brilliant betas it is thanks to them that I will be continuing this story.**

**Thanks to all the people who added me to their alerts, favourites and the wonderful people that reviewed the last chap. I would also like to thank the people that offered me support and encouragement when my hopes were shattered and these people are! Simaril, snarkymuch, MrsElrohir-Ancalime, Mia94, Tinian I' att, Biddy 429, Bellaangel383, A is for Angel and animal8.**

**Chapter 24 – Pain and Time**

**BPOV:**

Pain is an unpleasant sensation that can cut through you both mentally and physically. I guess my pain was meant to be some kind of physical punishment as I felt trapped inside my body with no way out.

I wanted to see Edward again but all I could see was the bright light that was shining brightly somewhere in the far corner of the room. It was inviting, but I didn't want to go anywhere without Edward so I used all my strength to keep me trapped inside this limbo.

You see, I had made up my mind; I was going to fight for everything that I wanted and for the people that I loved. As you can properly guess that wasn't a hard decision to make, Edward had become my reason for living and I needed to fight for him.

But how could I keep fighting the pain that was eating me up inside? I could barely feel anything else other than the pain, yet somehow I could feel the motherly touch that was trying to protect me and comfort me.

_Esme..._ my thoughts screamed as I tried to look for the motherly figure that meant so much to me but sadly I came up with nothing.

I wanted to scream for her but I couldn't find my voice! It was trapped like the rest of me in this lifeless limbo.

More pain this time it was more focused, I couldn't tell where the pain was coming from. My mind was screaming that this couldn't be good as the pain was getting worse and it was coming from my neck.

The light was getting brighter but I kept fighting with all my strength until I fell into darkness.

**ESPOV:**

Bella had been writhing in pain for the last twelve minutes and thirty- seven seconds. Rosalie had rang a few minutes ago to reassure us that she and Carlisle were on the way home. This gave me some hope that everything would be ok.

All Bella had to do was hold on a little longer...

All of a sudden my thoughts were cut off by the slamming of the front door. Followed by the sound of rushing footsteps.

It took only three seconds for my eyes to meet Carlisle's and in the moment, I felt relief flood through my entire body but I didn't move as I was keeping pressure on Bella's wound so that she wouldn't lose too much venom.

"Carlisle, I can't stop the venom" I cried desperately.

"Shhh, it's ok Esme, I need you to get me my medical bag," Carlisle stated gently as kneeled down beside me and took my place holding the wound.

I quickly did as he asked, and swiftly made my way to his office to obtain the bag that could help save my daughter's life. It only took me a few seconds to find the medical bag before I rushed down stairs to see Carlisle looking intently at Bella's wound.

"Are you going to be able to stop the venom Carlisle," I asked quietly but my insides were dying for the answer.

"I'll have to seal the wound with my venom and hope that will be enough" Carlisle replied as it took some antiseptic out of the medical bag and started damping around the wound with a cotton bud.

"Esme my love, you and Alice need to come and hold Bella down as this will hurt. I can't risk Bella thrashing around and making the wound worse. Rosalie I need you to get some human blood from our emergency fridge as it will help Bella heal faster, ok" was all Carlisle said before we all stepped into to action.

All we could do was hope that Carlisle had reached her in time as her breathing was getting weaker as she writhed less on the floor.

**A/N: Short but sweet right lol, since this story is completely updated and beta-ed I will hopefully be writing again soon but first I need some reviews for this new chap lol love gem.**

**Banner for New beginning is now on profile, the banner was created by the talented Christag_banner. I'm now on twitter twilightgemma. **


	25. Venom and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello my lovely readers welcome to the new chapter of New Beginning. Sorry for the long wait I have just adapted a new story called (My Baby Bella.) Check it out if you think you might be interested Summary: Bella's on her way over to the Cullen's, when an accident occurs turning her into a 5 month old baby. Edward and his family must look after her for a while until they find away to turn her back. How will the Cullens cope with the smaller version of Bella?**

**Well anyway big thank you to everyone who reviewed! TwilightAndJBfan, Mrs Dimitri Belikova, edwardsbella1234, Pianogirl05, Team Edward Girl, ixdookiie, p a i g e. h, fdaleny214, LIZ911, laura is so cool, Miss Sophie J L Cullen, ms aubreycullen, juney83uk, Purradox, MrsElrohir Ancalime, artzannie25, animal8, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, , xxxbulletxxx, team jacob 4 ever126 and Cottencandy26. **

**Chapter 25- Venom and Family.**

**Carlisle's Pov:**

I couldn't believe that this had happened to our Bella; she seemed so weak when I arrived. Not only that, but our family was in more danger now that Alice had killed another member of the pack.

'_Focus Carlisle'_ I scolded myself as I leaned over Bella's body, I needed to lick the wounds with my venom so that they had the extra support to heal.

I only prayed that it worked as Bella had lost so much venom!

"Bella, I'm going to help you but you have to remain strong for our family and for Edward," I whispered softly in her ear before leaning closer to her neck and applying the first layer of venom.

She writhed in pain as my venom connected to the wound. It is kind of like a snake biting another snake when the venom enters your body; you get a shot of pain coursing through your body.

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered before adding another coat of venom. I could see that the venom was slowly starting to heal the wound but the question was if the wound healed how were we going to replace her venom?

Suddenly I was pulled out of my musing by a loud growl coming from the other side of the room. For a moment I thought that it might have been Edward returning home but fear coursed through my body as I was greeted by a pair of blood red eyes.

"Step away from my sister," the vampire snarled angrily as he took in the sight of Bella lying on the cold floor, writhing in pain.

"Please we're just trying to—" Alice pleaded but was cut off by another stern comment.

"I said get away from my sister," he snapped as he took a step forward.

"Listen here, you may be her brother but that is my daughter and my son's mate so back off" Esme snarled fiercely.

"What did you just say to me?" The red eyed vampire roared angrily as he narrowed his eyes at my wife.

The tension was thick but it was nothing compared to when the Edward and the boys came barraging though the door. Edward's eyes widened when he saw the family's protective stances before his eyes snapped to the other vampire who was still snarling.

However this didn't seem to faze the red eyed vampire as he was still barking his questions.

"I asked you a question lady," he snarled, taking a step towards Esme which made me lose my composure' I couldn't help it, I just saw him hurting Esme in the back of my mind and my body reacted. Within seconds I was across the room standing protectively in front of Esme. Who was standing there in complete shock!

"I would request you not to speak to my wife in that manner," I stated sternly towards this intruder.

"Edward," we all heard Bella plead breathlessly.

"Oh god, Bella," Edward desperately, moaned and before anyone could blink Edward was beside Bella.

"It hurts Ed..." Bella trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"I know my love! Carlisle please do something," Edward begged, as he watched Bella's labored breathing

"Esme stay close," I warned as I grasped her hand in my own and made my way back to Bella.

"BELLA" the man shouted which managed to get Bella's attention.

"Riley?" Bella panted disbelievingly.

"I'm here," he answered taking a step closer. It seemed like he was less interested in trying to get us away from Bella, now he could see that we were helping her.

"I had to come Bells, after what you said to me I wanted to meet the man that had stolen your heart," Riley stated before continuing "I hated seeing all the pain and disappointment in your eyes".

"Riley is it? Even though that was a very nice statement. Bella was just attacked by a shape-shifter and she needs to focus on getting better." I heard Alice declare sternly as she relayed the facts.

"What! How did this happen? Wasn't anybody with her?" Riley yelled.

"It's a long story," Alice replied.

"Well I'm not growing any older here. I have time, so explain" Riley retorted before Jasper stepped in.

"Don't talk to my wife that way," Jasper shouted back.

"Pl-pleas-e Rile-"Bella shuttered before she suddenly stopped and her whole body started trembling.

Everyone crowded around as I tried to stop the shaking but something was going seriously wrong with Bella's body and I was sure it had something to do with the lack of venom in her system.

I was mentally comparing different reactions I had seen in vampires who had lost venom but this was like nothing I had ever seen before.

"Why is she shaking like that?" Riley asked in a shocked tone.

So I gave them the only answer I could think of, "I think Bella's lost too much venom and her body is reacting to the shock of the bite. I need to find a way to get more venom back in her system."

"Use my venom, I seen another vampire do it before. You can inject my venom with a strong metal syringe that is strong enough to stab through vampire skin," Riley stated as he pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"Where would we find a syringe strong enough?" I questioned curiously. His plan might just work.

"I know a vampire that makes them and he owes me a favor. I'll make the call and will have one within half an hour," he replied as starred towards Bella, who was still trembling uncontrollably.

"Fine do but tell them to hurry," Edward pleaded, desperately as he gently laid Bella's head in his lap.

"I will," Riley promised before leaving the room to make the call.

I was worried as I knew there was no way in hell that Edward would let Riley use his venom. I also knew that Edward would want to be the one to give Bella his venom, so I could only pray that this didn't end in a fight.

**A/N: Thank you to my fabulous beta's ****(Simaril) and (snarkymuch) they stayed up just so I would be able to give you this chapter today, so big hugs to them. **

**Please Review **

**Also check out my first lemon at (Enveloped In His Arm)**


	26. Note and New B on hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
